Dominée,dominante,entre les deux mon coeur balance
by like-lemon
Summary: Bella est une soumise, mais aujourd'hui c'est décidé elle se fait former pour être dominante, celui qui lui enseignera, un certain Edward Cullen,est surnommée le vampire. Finalement va-t-elle vraiment changer? Lemon/Ah Bloody valentine contest
1. Apprentissage

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: dominée, dominante, entre les deux mon coeur balance

**avocat de la défense**: _like-lemon_

**suspects**: _Edward/Bella_

**responsabilité** _: Les personnages appartiennent a S. Meyer (s.m ^^) mais l'histoire est de moi_

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **

http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

POV Bella

Je suis déterminée, c'est un grand bouleversement mais je suis sûre de ce que je fais ! C'est un grand jour, 14 février, la jour de la St Valentin sera synonyme de changement ! J'entre dans cette grande maison, vraiment très lugubre et me dirige vers l'escalier, comme on me l'a ordonné.

J'ai reçu hier soir, un mail de confirmation me disant que j'avais obtenu un rendez-vous avec un dominant: Edward Cullen. J'ai 30 ans, et depuis mes 16 ans je suis une soumise, mais aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais passer de Bella la soumise à Bella la dominante. Je suis une habituée de la maison, c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à avoir un « rendez-vous » si rapidement; beaucoup de dominants ont été déçus de mon revirement.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré Edward Cullen, ça fait partie du changement, vous ne devez pas avoir été soumise à la personne qui vous apprend à dominer, c'est comme ça. Je ne savais pas du tout sur quel genre d'homme j'allais tomber alors je m'étais renseignée: il paraît qu'il aime le sang, qu'il « goûte » toutes ses soumises…

En apprenant ça, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais d'un autre côté je me suis sentie excitée: enfin quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait, et pourtant on m'en avait fait des choses…

Je montais donc les escaliers de cette vieille bâtisse, la tête pleine de fantasmes, et prenais la troisième porte à gauche, et là un homme assis sur un divan en cuir attendais.

Humm beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais, des cheveux un style/coiffés décoiffés,et pour seul vêtement, un boxer noir Calvin Klein. Sa plastique était superbe, des abdos bien formés, un torse large et musclé. Appétissant.

-Vous devez être Mlle Swan ?

-C'est exact. Mr Cullen ? M'assurais-je.

-Oui. Je serai votre professeur…

_**POV Edward**_

Quand elle était entrée j'avais détaillé cette superbe créature, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Quel dommage que je ne l'ai pas rencontrée du temps où elle était soumise, je l'aurais bien prise dans tout les sens du terme… Heureusement, je devais lui apprendre à dominer et je venais juste de décider quelle méthode j'utiliserais.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez une excellente soumise Isabella, ça va me rendre la tâche plus facile, vous allez avoir aujourd'hui votre dernière séance en tant que soumise. Je veux que vous vous appreniez en me regardant faire, après ça nous… je vais garder ça comme une surprise voulez vous.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle le comprit et ne répondit pas.

**_POV Bella_**

- Déshabillez-vous Mlle Swan. Maintenant.

J'obéis reprenant mon rôle de soumise. Quand je fus arrivée aux sous-vêtements, il m'arrêta et me demanda de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans une grande chambre, avec un large lit et de nombreuses armoires. Il me dit alors de m'allonger, je pris place sur le lit.

- Caressez-vous, faites-vous du bien en pensant a moi. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Cette voix si chaude et si sensuelle, me fit mouiller immédiatement. Suivant ses ordres, je laissais traîner mes mains le long de mon corps, m'attardant sur mes seins, plus particulièrement sur mes tétons bien durs, gémissant quand je les pressais et descendis plus bas. Mes yeux étaient fermés mais je sentais la brûlure du regard d'Edward sur moi quand je fis passer ma main sous le string que je portais. Je me cambrais instinctivement et renversais la tête en arrière sous cette caresse.

- Ca suffit, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis; son regard était noir, il vint vers moi et s'allongea sur mon corps. Je pouvais clairement sentir son désir se presser contre mon bas-ventre, j'étais en ébullition. A son tour il fit glisser sa main et la passa sous la fine barrière de mon string, il alla directement à mon centre, et fit courir un doigt entre mes lèvres.

- Tu es complètement trempée Isabella, il amena son doigt a sa bouche et le suça avec sensualité, hum… délicieuse.

Sa main redescendit et il me pénétra de deux doigts, durement. Mes yeux se révulsèrent, la surprise augmentait le plaisir, ma tête tomba en arrière et il me lécha le cou.

- Je suis sûr que ton goût est exquis… Ne bouge pas Isabella, crois-moi il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne bouges pas ! Me grogna-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une de ses armoires, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un fouet et des menottes. Ceci était banal, j'avais pris goût à la fessée. Mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à garder mes mains pour moi. Il attacha mes poignets en haut du lit, et je mouillais d'avantage, son pénis était toujours enfermé dans son boxer et on voyait bien qu'il ne demandait qu'à sortir…

Il prit le fouet, le fit traîner le long de ma poitrine et détacha mon soutien-gorge ( qui s'ouvre sur le devant); il fouetta doucement mes pointes tendues, ce qui me fit me tortiller de plaisir.

- Tu as eu du plaisir il me semble Isabella. A mon tour. Dit-il en retirant son boxer, dévoilant son magnifique sexe à mes yeux gourmands. Prends-moi dans ta bouche !

Je m'exécutais, son sexe était vraiment imposant, il remplissait totalement ma bouche et je me serais bien servi de mes mains pour prendre ce qui ne rentrait pas mais mes poignets menottés m'en empêchaient. Il balançait ses hanches faisant cogner son membre loin au fond de ma gorge.

Il poussait des grognements tous plus excitants les uns que les autres.

- Ah putain... Tu suces trop bien, t'aimes ça hein ?…

En finissant sa phrase il vint puissamment, envoyant son sperme en plusieurs jets au fond de ma gorge. J'avalais en me concentrant sur son goût, délicieux. Je l'essuyais, et en avalant la dernière goutte je ne pus retenir un gémissement, il grogna et, rapidement, redevint dur et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Est-ce qu'on t'a renseigné sur moi Isabella?

Il se pencha et lécha mon cou, suçant furieusement l'endroit où se trouvait probablement ma carotide. Je gémis sous ses assauts. Il descendit léchant mes tétons durcis, les mordillant, me faisant à nouveau gémir. Il continua le long de mon ventre, puis, arrivé à mon string, il déchira les ficelles qui le retenaient et le jeta loin de nous. Je l'entendis respirer fortement mon odeur, puis il souffla sur mon intimité, et nom de Dieu c'était super bon. Il laissa traîner ses doigts et sa langue partout, mais jamais au bon endroit; c'était tellement excitant…et insoutenable.

- Toujours faire patienter... C'est vous qui donnez les ordres. C'est vous qui décidez quand commencer et quand finir.

Et tout à coup, il lécha un grand coup le long de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon petit bouton.

- Ahhh ! Avais-je crié de surprise et de bien être.

Il mordit durement mon clitoris et le mélange de douleur et de plaisir me fit gémir.

- Je t'ai donné le droit de crier ?! Répond-moi !

- Non … m-maître.

Il repartit à l'assaut de ma chatte, la léchant, tourbillonnant autour de mon clitoris, mordant, aspirant et je me tordais en essayant de penser à autre chose, pour ne pas crier mon plaisir, car bordel de merde, c'était le meilleur cunni qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

- Viens, maintenant et je veux t'entendre !

Il n'eut pas à me le dire deux fois et je partis dans un orgasme phénoménal, lui toujours entre mes jambes léchant tout mon nectar.

_**POV Edward**_

Humm, elle avait si bon goût, si ça cyprineétait si bonne je n'osais même pas imaginer son sang. Je savais que j'avais une réputation, on m'appelait le Vampire, à cause de mon habitude de mordre mes soumises et de goûter leur sang, quelques gouttes pas plus, mais c'était tellement jouissif et bon…

_**POV Bella**_

Il remonta vers moi et me dit:

- Maintenant je vais te prendre et je le ferai tellement fort, que tu vas crier à en perdre la voix. C'est compris ?!

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas, toujours pas redescendue de mon nuage, du moins pas assez pour pouvoir parler. Je n'avais encore jamais eu un dominant qui m'excitait autant et pourtant, Jasper et Demetri, sont vraiment très sexy. Mais lui et ce qu'il venait de me dire, me faisait mouiller énormément!

- Ton orgasme est à moi. Toujours maitriser l'autre s'il est soumis à toi, c'est que tout t'appartient, du tout petit gémissement, jusqu'au cri, poussé lors de l'apogée ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-Hummhum…

Et alors que j'approuvais, il s'enfonça en moi d'un puissant coup de rein.

- Oh mon dieu! dis-je.

Il se contenta de pousser un grognement sourd qui me fit trembler de tous mes membres.

Il poussa en moi une deuxième fois, profondément, et il buta au fond de moi, ce qui me fit me cambrer.

POV Edward

J'allais et venais en elle, donnant des coups de boutoirs si forts que le lit tremblait sous nos corps. Ma vue se troublait tellement c'était bon, ça n'a jamais été aussi bon et mis à part le fait qu'elle était attachée, il n'y avait pas grand-chose en rapport avec la soumission. Je devais changer ça, j'allais la mordre et goutter, juste quelques gouttes, ça lui montrerait vraiment qui est le dominant !

Alors que j'entrais en elle, je touchais un point sensible et elle se cambra sous moi en criant.

- Oh oui LA !

- De quel droit oses-tu réclamer Isabella ? Tu voulais que je tape LA ? dis-je en entrant en elle et en touchant son point G, LA ?! Répétais-je en entrant à nouveau.

Je continuais de pousser, et me penchais vers son cou, je mordis durement une première fois..

- OH ! Elle hoqueta.

Je laissais couler les quelques gouttes de sang sur ma langue.

- Oh tu es si bonne !

Je suçais férocement la plaie et c'est son sang dans ma bouche, ses jambes autour de ma taille, ma main sur son clitoris et ses mains attachées aux barreaux qu'elle vint puissamment en criant.

- Oh oh oh Merde Dieu c'est si BON !

En donnant un dernier coup de reins, je vins en poussant un grondement sourd. Quand je me déversais en elle, elle se tendit, se cambra encore plus fortet poussa un cri, venant une deuxième fois. Je me retirais d'elle et lui ôtais les menottes, caressant ses poignets rougis; elle avait dû tirer. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, et un petit sourire sur le visage, elle était vraiment belle; d'une beauté naturelle. J'observais ses seins, son ventre, son sexe, ses jambes, tout était beau chez elle. J'en vins à penser, que je ne savais pas qui elle avait eu comme dominant et tout les dominant n'utilisent pas préservatifs, elle avait peut être un MST, il fallait que je sache.

Je me levais et allais trouver son dossier sur mon bureau: Jasper W**h**itlock, je le connaissais bien et je savais qu'il faisait faire des tests à toutes ses soumises avant de les engager. Demetri Volturi, Jacob Black, j'avais entendu parler d'eux, mais je n'en savais pas plus que ça , j'allais donc lui demander. Personnellement je n'avais aucun problème, mais je n'utilisais que très rarement des capotes.

- Isabella, j'imagine qu'en tant que soumise tu prends la pilule, mais nous n'avons pas uti…

- C'est bon aucun problème je suis clean, et vu que vous êtes très calme j'en déduis que vous aussi.

Je lui souris. Mon téléphone sonna, j'allais le chercher: Emmett McCarty et répondis :

« Oui ?

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais… Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je doucement pour le rassurer.

- Je, je ne vais pas p-pouvoir venir… ce soir ». Dit-il finalement après avoir dégluti bruyamment.

Je ne pris pas la peine de parler et raccrochais au nez de mon soumis.

Je me tournais vers Bella, elle caressait son cou, les yeux sombres la bouche entrouverte.

_**POV Bella**_

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment sa conversation et touchais mon cou. Il y avait la marque de ses dents et encore quelques gouttes de sang. Rien que de repenser au fait qu'il venait de me mordre me faisait mouiller et j'étais totalement excitée. Il me regardait, les yeux assombris, je pris mon doigt recouvert d'un peu de sang et l'apportais à ma bouche, je l'enfonçais dedans creusant mes joues. Ce n'était pas très bon, mais cela m'importait peu. Il se rapprocha de moi, prit mes doigts et à son tour se mit à les lécher. Ce spectacle était si sensuel que j'étais sur le point de lui demander de me prendre encore.

Il se redressa et dit:

- La surprise que j'avais préparée ne sera pas là ce soir, alors je vais à nouveau te prendre, mais… Tu donneras les ordres, finit-il.

D'abord il y eut la surprise et ensuite de l'excitation à l'état pur. Je le renversais pour qu'il soit en dessous de moi. Je parcourais son corps de baisers légers et furtifs (d'effleurement), il était dur a nouveau. Ce soir j'avais eu trois orgasmes en tant que soumise et j'en aurai au moins un en tant que dominante. Je léchais sa queue et remontais le long de son corps; une fois à son oreille je lui murmurais:

- Je suis ta maîtresse, tu m'appelleras comme ça à partir de maintenant.

Je mordis son lobe et dis plus fort:

- Dis-le!

-Vous êtes ma maîtresse. A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que je m'empalais sur lui.

- Raah putain.

- C'est ça Edward jure, crie. Dis-je en me déhanchant sur lui.

Il donnait des coups de reins en même temps que je descendais sur lui. Nom de dieu c'était si bon! Son bas-ventre cognait contre mon clitoris et tout à coup alors que j'allais venir, je voulu faire quelque chose... Il m'avait marqué, il m'avait mordu.

Je me penchais sur lui et mordis durement la chair de son cou.

- Nom de Dieu ! Cria-t-il, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de plaisir.

Je léchais le liquide qui s'écoulait de son coup et il me parut vraiment meilleur que le mien. J'enfonçais alors ma langue dans sa bouche et dans un grognement il poussa ses hanches en avant et se déversa en moi alors que je criais dans sa bouche.

**_POV Edward ET Bella_**

Nom de dieu c'était GENIAL !

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

_**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui laissez-moi une review et allez voter pour moi, les votes commencent, le 21 février.. Et à votre avis dois-je faire une suite ou non?**_

_**Merci au lili² de m'avoir corriger**_

_**Et bravo aux auteur, car les OS que j'ai lu sont vraiment bien.**_

_**Like-lemon**_


	2. Cadeau surprise

_**Sachez tout d'abord que de lire vos commentaires par rapport au premier chapitre m'a fait énormément plaisir. Cindy placide devait relire ce chapitre, mais elle est absente pour le moment. Ne m'en voulait pas pour les fautes.../!\Lemon in this chapter /!\Bonne lecture, and I hope you gonna like it.**_

POV de Bella

Je me réveillais et étirais tous mes muscles un par un constatant que je n'avais pas trop de courbatures; c'est ça d'avoir de l'expérience.

Rien qu'en repensant à ce que j'avais vécu hier le shorty que je portais pour dormir, s'humidifia. Ca avait été l'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de ma vie! J'avais adorer prendre le contrôle, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider quant à quel rôle me correspondait le plus, et surtout; lequel me donnait le plus de plaisir.

Laissant mes questions pour une autre fois, je levais mes fesses du matelas, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine de mon appartenant du centre de New York. J'avais eu la chance de l'hériter de ma grand-mère Swan à son décès. De nos jours acheter un appart surtout en plein NY était compliqué, surtout que le mien , était très grand, avec une bonne vue, et l'immeuble était très sécurisé. J'ouvris mon frigo, et me servit un verre de jus d'orange, j'en bus une gorgée, puis mit une dosette dans ma machine Senseo, plaçais une tasse, et attendit, les yeux à moitié ouverts qu'elle se remplisse. Je n'était pas du genre des personnes qui une fois ouvert les yeux, ils pétaient la forme, il me fallait un bon temps d'adaptation, et une bonne douche ainsi que de maquillage, pour effacer ma tête dans le genre gueule de bois, ou lendemain d'un gang bang… Bien que se ne soit pas mon style, le gang bang je veux dire, parce que sinon j'était la reine de la gueule de bois! Demander à ma meilleure amie ! Enfin bref le temps de penser à tous ça mon café était prêt.

Je le bus doucement laissant agir les bienfaits de la caféine en moi, coupait rapidement un bout de pain qui s'était considérablement durcis depuis la veille, et finis par boire mon verre de jus d'orange. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la douche, et attendait que l'eau soit chaude pour entrer.

Ah ! L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps, relaxait me muscles, j'avais une très grande baignoire, avec, pour empêcher les écoulements d'eau un paravent en verre, totalement transparent. La douche était l'endroit que je préféré avec mon lit. Dans la douche je pouvais réfléchir, avec le bruit relaxant des gouttes d'eau tombant sur moi et sur le fond de ma baignoire en fonte, et la chaleur environnante qui tourbillonnait autour de moi, me léchant le corps.

Je repensai encore une fois au « Vampire », et a quel point ça m'avait excité de le mordre, mais aussi d'être mordu, j'étais tiraillée entre ma partie soumise et ma partie dominante, n'arrivant pas à m'accorder dans mes choix pour décider finalement quelle partie était la « meilleur» pour moi. Alors que je me lavais distraitement le corps, en remontant le long de mon buste, mes mains se posèrent sur mon coup, à l'endroit où il m'avait mordue. A ce toucher des flash de nos corps enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre me revinrent en mémoire, provoquant en moi une bouffée d'excitation. La douche était un endroit propice à la réflexion certes, mais aussi et surtout à la masturbation. Prenant le pommeau de douche avec moi je m'allongeais de tout mon long dans la baignoire. L'eau coulant toujours sur mon corps, qui n'était pas chauffé juste par la chaleur de l'eau. Et après avoir calé le jet de façon a ce qu'il asperge toujours mon corps, je fis glisser mes main le long de mes courbes, je pris mes seins en coupe, les malaxant, titillant les pointes. Je descendis mes mains effleurant mon bas ventre. Puis finalement, j'appuyai enfin ma main là où j'en avais besoin, titillant mon clitoris, repensant à ce que m'avait fait Edward Cullen la nuit dernière, je m'imaginais, les jambes écartés, sur son lit, lui ordonnant de me lécher, et sa langue qui passerait sur mon clitoris gonflé, l'aspirant…

-Humm! Oui…

J'enfonçai profondément deux doigts en moi, me faisant me cambrer, imaginant que c'était sa langue qui me torturait, me faisant me tordre de plaisir, s'enfonçant loin profondément en moi ! Ses yeux d'un vert ensorcelant qui me fixeraient.

-Oh mon dieu! Ouii!

Fermant les yeux je restait allongée quelques secondes dans ma baignoire, l'eau s'étant quelque peu refroidi. Mon souffle ainsi que mon cœur reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal. Je sorti enfin de mon bain relaxant, rassérénée, et calme. J'enroulais rapidement une serviette autour de mon buste, et frictionnait mes cheveux.

J'avais à peine commencer a me mettre du crayon sous les yeux et sur les paupières que la porte sonna.

-Putain…

J'avais pas le temps d'enfiler quelque chose d'autre que mon peignoir en éponge blanc. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, regarda à travers le judas et vit un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il était canon, et même très très canon.

J'ouvris la porte, il me salua, et ne dis rien d'autre, je le regardais mieux pendent que lui faisait de même avec moi. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que les peignoir en éponge ne mettait pas du tout en valeur ? **(NdlA: Non sérieusement vous trouvez pas?) **

En tout cas se qui était sur c'est que ce jean gris/noir s'arrêtant sur ses hanches laissant apparaitre un boxer Calvin Klein (Décidément !), ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir moulant laissant apparaitre ses bras musclés. Il avait un léger sourire, mais ne me regardai pas dans les yeux. Il me tendit une enveloppe, et me poussa pour entrer dans mon appartement, il était vraiment très grand !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis Emmett Mc Carthy, ouvrez l'enveloppe…

Je le regardai d'un œil suspicieux, mais fis ce qu'il avait dit. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit papier plié en deux, je le dépliai, et lu:

_Melle Swan,_

_J'ai eu le regret la nuit dernière,_

_de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir la surprise que j'avais prévu._

_Même si je pense que la compensation vous a plut, _

_Je tiens à vous offrir ceci, _

_Mon soumis, Emmett, qui vous appartient, pour la journée,_

_Et la nuit, ce sera votre soumis._

_Je me verrai dans l'obligation de le récupérer passé ce délai._

_De quoi vous exercer._

_N'oubliez pas mes conseils, et si vous avez besoin que je vous les répète… _

_Pen name*: Edward Cullen, __Le Vampire _

Si j'avais besoin qu'il me les répète ? Soit il me prenait pour une idiote, soit il me dragué. Je ne voulais pas y penser, j'avais dans mon salon, un pure Bo goss, j'était nue sous mon peignoir, et je venais à peine de me donner du plaisir dans ma salle de bain. Mon ventre s'enflamma instantanément, et je me léchai la lèvre, ce week-end s'améliorait d'heure en heure. Il était debout la tête baissée, il avait déjà adoptés la position du soumis, celle que j'avais adopté tellement de fois. Bien, bien, bien.

-Emmett ? Il bougea à peine sachant qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à son maitre sans qu'on lui ai donné la permission de parler.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, tu es à moi pour le reste de la journée, et pour la nuit, je tournai lentement autour de lui, laissant mon doigt effleurer son dos, ses bras et ses pectoraux. Demain je te rendrais à ton maitre. Mais pour le moment, c'est moi qui donne les ordres, comment doit tu m'appeler ? Répond!

-Je dois vous appelez Maitresse.

-C'est bien Emmett.

Je repensais soudainement, qu'il était peut être gay, et qu'il n'éprouverai pas de plaisir à faire ça avec moi… Je ne pense pas que M. Cullen m'aurait envoyé quelqu'un de non consentant, mais c'était peut être le seul soumis qu'il avait. Je décidai de lui poser la question, quand on fait ce genre de chose, il faut que le plaisir soit partagé, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt.

-Dis moi Emmett, es-tu gay ?

- Je suis bisexuelle maitresse, et mai..euh M. Cullen, m'a toujours fait des tests, prouvant que tout va bien chez moi…

J'avais très bien saisi le sous entendus, ce n'était pas ma question je griffai son dos, de façon à laisser une marque blanche, mais rien de plus, il frissonna et je repris:

-Ce n'était pas ma question Emmett, crois-tu que je doute de M. Cullen, que je n'ai pas assez confiance en lui pour qu'il est le soin de bien s'occuper de ses soumis? Réponds.

-Non maitresse.

-Bien, maintenant déshabille toi, dis-je toujours en gardant un ton calme.

Il m'obéit, enlevant ses vêtement un à un, quand il en arriva au caleçon je lui dis de le garder. J'ai toujours trouver les caleçons beaucoup plus sexy que les slips.

Et si il ya quelque chose que j'adore, c'est « faire l'amour » (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) en musique. Je déclenchai alors mon lecteur, branchés a deux enceintes, qui immédiatement firent résonnaient les premières notes de « Birthday sex ». C'était parfait, je défit mon peignoir, et le laissai glisser le long de mes bras, pour qu'il se retrouve finalement au sol. Je vis la queue d'Emmett se dresser à travers le fin tissu de son boxer. Je marchai vers lui ondulant tel une panthère au rythme de la musique, il déglutit, et alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour lui susurrer à l'oreille:

-Je t'excite? Tu aime ce que tu vois?

Il gémit, et passant mes mains sur ses abdos fermes et bien dessinées, je le poussai, vers la chambre d'amis, je le connaissais à peine j'allais pas l'emmener dans ma chambre ! **(NdlA: Bah oui quand même! C'est logique pff ^^)**

Une fois la porte passé, je m'assis sur le bureau qui s'y trouvait, écartant les jambes outrageusement, et lui ordonna de retirer son boxer.

En un rien de temps c'était fait, et je lui ordonna d'approcher. Je léchais sa clavicule, puis descendis, mordillant son téton, il gémit alors que je remontai, embrassant la courbe de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille ou je la chai un soupir, qui fis se tendre encore plus son sexe très prés du mien. Je posais finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassait avec fougue, il répondit a mon baiser avec la même ardeur, nos langues se mélangeaient, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin, alors que j'étais toujours assise sur le bureau. Son sexe était parfaitement au niveau du mien, et il frottais contre moi d'une manière délicieuse.

-Fais moi du bien avec tes mains, avec ta langue…

Il obéit immédiatement, ses mains venant prendre en coupe mes seins, avant de les lécher, avec vigueur , l'un après l'autre, mordillant de temps en temps, me faisant gémir de plaisir, il descendit, traçant une ligne imaginaire le long de mon abdomen, quand il arriva enfin à mon centre, il passa un coup de langue brutal sur mon clitoris

-Oh! Oui…

Sa langue tournait à une vitesse impressionnante, alors que ses doigts se joignaient à ce balais, s'enfonçant en moi un à un.

-Hummm, ne t'arrête… pas. Oh mon dieu… Continue !!

Enfonçant ses doigts toujours plus loin en moi, les courbant, alors que sa langue s'activait toujours, je me sentis venir, mon dos se cambrant, alors que je criai.

-Ahh! Ouii OUI ! Boit tous ce que je te donne !

Il s 'exécuta, et une fois redescendus du paradis, où il m'avait emmener, je saisis sa queue entre mes doigts, et fit des vas et vient, lents, le regardant dans les yeux, puis plus rapidement, j'adorais voir le visage de l'homme pendant son plaisir, mais c'était encore meilleur quand JE dominais.

C'était suffisant en préliminaire. Alors qu'il grognai de plaisir, je relâchai son sexe, et le poussa de façon a descendre du bureau, et à le faire taper contre le rebords du matelas du clic-clac. Il s'assit dans ce canapé, et prenant place au dessus de lui, alors que je le regardai dans les yeux je m'empalais d'un coup sec sur sa queue.

-Bordel de merde! Jura-t-il.

Je mordis durement son épaule. Il geignit.

-Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé a parler ? Demandais-je en soulevant les hanches, de façon à ce qu'il en soit presque plus à l'intérieur de moi. Et alors que je lui ordonnai de répondre, je me laisser tomber sur son sexe.

-Noooon maitresse... Vous ne m'avez autorisé.

Je continuai à me déhanchais au dessus de lui à un rythme fou, une pellicule de sueur s'était déposé sur nos corps, faisant glisser ma poitrine contre son torse, et nos soufflent était hachés, je commençai à fatiguer, mais l'orgasme montait en moi.

Je me pencha donc pour être proche de son oreille, et dans un souffle lui dit:

-Prend moi par les hanches… Et fais moi jouir !

Ni une ni deux, de ses grosse mains , il saisit ma taille, et commencer à donner des coup de reins puissant de sa grosse et puissante queue, il m'emplissait totalement.

-Oui Comme ça !! Je me léchai les lèvre. Continue !!

Il me pilonnait avec une force et une vitesse incroyable, et je sentais le plaisir monter en moi, comme la pression dans cocotte minute.

-Viens avec, moi, et crie !

Ses coups de reins, était désordonnés, mais toujours aussi puissants.

-Oh je… je … Putain c'est bon ! Je viens!

Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de lui, et il explosa, se déversant en moi, alors que je quittai la planète Terre.

-Oh putain oui !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me soulevai pour le retirer de moi, et m'assis à côté de lui. Quand j'eu repris mon souffle, je finis par dire.

-Dis donc, il s'est pas moquer de moi, M. Cullen!

Il rit, d'un rire tonitruant, puis s'excusa.

Je le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui dit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu as encore plusieurs heures devant toi pour te faire pardonner.

* * *

**Alors, alors ?? Je sais c'est pas Edward et Bella, mais dans cette fic, même si le couple principal et Edward/Bella, un Emmett de temps en temps c'est toujours super. Enfin personnellement je ne me plaindrai pas. Surtout si on voit les photos qu'il a fait pour Les boxers Ck...Il y aura peut être même un Edward/Emmett, mais ça reste a voir ... Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette idée, et de ce chapitre (qui fait 5 pages...). Lemon Bella/Edward maybe in the third chapter...Laisser vos reviews**


	3. Remémoration et remerciements

_**Toutes vos rewiews m'on fait SUPER plaisir = D **_

_**Merci à toutes les inscrites, mais à celles qui ne le sont pas aussi.**_

_**Et à toute celles de lovelemon-in-fic ^^ **_

_**Quant au slash entre Edward/Emmett, je vous laisse découvrir, si il y est ou pas…/!\Lemon in this chapter /!\Good reading, and I hope you gonna like it.**_

POV Bella

Je tournai encore et encore la lettre d'Edward Cullen entre mes mains, m'interrogeant. Emmett était parti il y a une heure, à 7h, après une nuit très mouvementée…

Je voulais aller me coucher, étant donné que j'étais morte de fatigue, mais il fallait, que je finisse de traduire un contrat et malheureusement une tonne d'autres trucs. Je suis traductrice, mais je ne traduis pas des bouquins, je traduis tous les papiers des avocats dans les affaires internationales, de l'anglais au français ou du français à l'anglais… et hélas les procès n'attendent pas. Mais encore une fois devant mon ordinateur je triturai ce putain de message, sans pouvoir me concentrer sur ce dossier !

Une histoire d'import/export mi-américaine, mi-française, et qui doit par conséquent être jugé par les deux pays…

Pour tout dire, Emmett et moi ne nous étions pas couchés de bonne heure, profitant de la nuit jusqu'aux heures indues de la matinée, 4 h du matin si ma mémoire est bonne.

J'espère qu'Edward ne lui en voudra pas de ne pas tenir debout après seulement deux heures de sommeil… Oui vraiment j'espère qu'il ne le punira pas par ma faute, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille le voir pour lui expliquer, et même pour m'excuser d'avoir fatigué son soumis…

Non ! Voyons Bella ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez lui comme ça !

(NdlA: dommage hein…)

En plus j'ai du boulot!

Bon je vais aller me coucher, et je ferai ça après.

Me dirigent vers mon lit, je m'allongeai, et m'endormit à peine mes yeux se furent fermer.

-Eh oui vous êtes bien sur Rtl2 il est 15h 30 et maintenant 30 minutes de son…

Ma main s'abattit sur mon réveil, et je grognais, bon aller je vais me lever, je vais me lever… J'avais beau le répéter, mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, et mes jambes de se bouger. Derrière mes paupières, des images de la nuit dernière défilèrent, mouillant mon entre jambe, seulement recouverte de mon boxer.

Emmett debout devant moi, alors que j'étais assise, sur ma machine à laver, les vibrations se propageant dans mes fesses, et remontant dans mes bras, alors qu'elles étaient posées à plat, retenant mon corps cambré à l'extrême.

Mes mains descendaient sur mon corps à ce souvenir, pressant directement ma main contre mon centre bouillonnant.

J'ordonnai à Emmett de me prendre, et dans un coup de hanches, il s'inséra en moi nous faisant gémir tout les deux. Putain c'était bon !!!!

Il me défonçait littéralement, s'enfonçant en moi à grands coups de boutoir. Il cognait si profondément en moi, c'était si bon. Le mélange des sensations, qu'il me procurait avec sa queue, et des vibrations se propagent dans tout mon corps, faisant vibrer mes parois, ou bien s'était la force dont ses couilles tapaient contre moi qui les faisaient vibrer, je ne savais plus, j'étais dans un autre monde.

Hurlant son prénom encore et encore… Je me rappelai la façon sensuelle dont il m'avait parlé.

-Oh! S'il vous plait… M-maitresse, je vais… v-veniiiirrr !!

-Putain ! Emmett, je repris une bouffée d'air chargée de la chaleur qui nous entourait et continua, tu viendras, Oh oui !! Humm, quand je te le dirai!

Il avait un visage torturé, de retenir sa jouissance, j'étais au bord du gouffre et il vint pincer mon clito.

-Putain, Maintenant !!

Il se libéra dans un grognement sourd, digne d'une bête sauvage.

Mes doigts tournoyaient toujours autour de mon clito, alors que de mon autre main, j'enfonçai trois doigt en moi, me rappelant, la queue d'Emmett, puis celle d'Edward, et quand je repensai a ses dents, mordre férocement dans mon cou, je vins, férocement aussi.

-Oh, ouiiiii !

Reprenant lentement mes esprit, je restai allongée quelques instants, et je me levai, ça m'avait vraiment revigorée. Je passai ma main dans mon coup, la trace de la morsure était toujours là, la sienne aussi devrait toujours l'être aussi alors. J'avais remarqué qu'Emmett possédait une même marque dans le coup… J'avoue, que j'avais été très tentée de mordre également dans la peau douce de son coup, mais je m'étais retenue, il ne m'appartenait pas et en plus, c'était la marque de fabrique de Cullen, il faudrait que j'en trouve une autre, mais de mordre pendant l'acte était tellement… jouissif!

Je m'installais devant mon ordi portable après avoir pris un desperados* dans mon frigo. J'en bus une gorgée, et me mis sérieusement, au travail.

Ce n'était pas une affaire des plus passionnantes, un détournement de fond qui avait foiré, par manque d'ingéniosité: des trop grosses sommes d'un coup…

Même si j'étais concentrée dans mon travail, une fois fini je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à l'idée qui m'était venue ce matin. Vous savez, aller voir Le Vampire, pour le remercier d'abord, et pour m'excuser d''avoir fatigué son soumis…

La décision prise, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre histoire mettre quelque chose de décent et d'un peu plus sexy qu'un vieux t-shirt troué, et d'un bas de jogging…

Je me décidais pour une jupe à volant blanche courte, arrivant à mi-cuisse, un top turquoise, et des sandales à talons assortis, il fait chaud à cette période de l'année, le turquoise est une couleur qui me va très bien selon mon amie Alice, et la plupart de mes ex-dom.

Alice est une de mes meilleures amies, en fait elle est ma seule véritable amie… Oui je sais ça craint, mais c'est pas ma faute, si je ne suis pas de nature très sociable, contrairement à elle d'ailleurs. Alice est très joyeuse, et elle est également soumise, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à moi qu'elle à rencontrer Jasper, son dom actuel, qui je pense le sera pour une longue partie encore de sa vie, car ils sont amoureux, et oui je sais ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais les relatons, dom/soumise, ressemble à la relation des gens normaux, à l'exception des relations sexuelles… Jasper et comme qui dirait mon ex, mais là encore un avantage des relations dom, on a beaucoup moins de problème s à voir des amis à appartenir à un ex. Jazz est moi on s'est quitté d'un commun accord, car il était clair que nous recherchions des choses différentes, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait été 'un de mes meilleurs amants! Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'Alice qui est devenue soumise qu'a ses 23 ans, soit 7 ans après moi, connaissait peu ou pas de dominants. Et pour entrer dans ce cercle il faut du temps, à moins d'avoir de la chance comme moi puisque j'avais rencontré Jacob au lycée, alors qu'il avait 19 ans et qu'il appartenait déjà à un cercle très prisés de dominants et de soumise, notre relation à duré 6 ans , ce qui m'a laissé le temps de m'intégrer, et la première rupture à fait mal, même si nous savions tout les deux qu'il n'y avait plus de sentiment, il m'a alors orienté, vers Jasper, un très bon maître également, notre couple à duré a peu près deux ans, et je pense que ce qui nous liait été plus une sorte d'amitié mélangé avec du désir que de l'amour. C'est en allant faire du shopping après cette rupture que j'ai rencontré Alice.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Quelqu'un dans la cabine voisine de la mienne, et se plaignait que se jean extra-Small lui était trop grand, j'avais halluciné, qui peut faire plus petit qu'extra-Small ?

Je venais d'enfiler pour ma part un jean en taille 36 alors que normalement, je faisais du 38, mais quand même. Nous sommes sorties en même temps, et je suis tombée face à un lutin de'1m 50, fine, mais qui avait quand même des courbes, on pouvait voir que c'était une femme.

Elle me regarda, et me dit:

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte je fais du 36 d'habitude, voir du Small à la limite, mais jamais de l'extra-Small !

Un vendeur se dirigea vers nous, et dit tous bas, c'est pour les femmes de fortes corpulence, comme ça elles pensent qu'elles ont maigris et toute contente elles achètent. Il nous fit un clin d'œil.

LE p'tit bout de femme le regarda d'un œil peu amène.

-Et vous trouver ça MARRANT !! Elle avait carrément criée.

-Eh bien pour la peine, je vais rien acheter ici, et aller faire mes couses en face. Tenez! Elle lui tendit un panier plein à craquer, et ajouta, c'est honteux, honteux je vous dis.

Elle me jeta un regard et prise d'un élan de solidarité, j'enlevai le jean ré enfila mon pantalon, et laissa, toutes les fringues que je comptai acheter dans la cabine, et lui dit comme dans pretty women:

-Vous travaillez à la commission… Quel dommage! Bon je vous laisse j'ai des courses à faire.

La femme avait un immense sourire sur le visage, me prit par le bras, et nous emmena au sorite alors que le vendeur était livide, les yeux écarquillés.

Une fois sortîmes nous explosâmes de rire, il devait vraiment regretter de nous avoir fait part de cette technique de vente. Elle s'appelait Alice, et quand je lui demandais pourquoi cette réaction un peu excessive elle m'expliqua, que plu jeune elle avait été plutôt du genre rondouillette. Nous avions le même âge, 24 ans. Et nous sommes devenus de grades amis, un jour elle m'a avoué ses penchants sexuels, j'ai été très surprise, car elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, et après lui avoir demandé si elle était bien sur de ces orientations, je lui expliquant que je pouvais sans problèmes l'a faire intégrer notre cercle, Jasper m'était tout de suite venu à l'esprit en tant que dom pour Alice, c'est pour quoi que je l'ai appelé une semaine après, lui expliquant la situation, il à accepter de la rencontrer.

_**FIN DU FLACH BACK**_

Et il faut croire que j'avais bien été inspiré étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble à ce jour.

Mon dernier maître en date était Démetri Volturi, nous étions trois soumises, Jane, Victoria et moi. C'est le voir dominer qui m'avait donné l'envie de devenir une dom moi aussi, notre relation s'est terminé l'année dernière, à les 29 ans. Vous vous demander surement ce que j'ai fait de mes vingt-quatre à mes vingt-neuf ans, et bien j'ai couché à droite à gauche tantôt en ayant des rapports sexuels « normaux, tantôt en soumise, en dominante, et déjà a cette période j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à dominer. Mais quand vous êtes une soumise depuis longtemps, il faut prendre « un cours », et croyez moi ces cours sont très demandés !! Il faut généralement 6 mois pour en obtenir un, en 3 semaine, tout était réglé pour moi, qu'Est-ce que vous voulez, c'est ça d'être connu…

Enfin bref, après avoir fait le tour de ma vie en quelque minute je me dirigeai vers ma porte, pris mes clef de voitures, et sortit de mon appartement.

Je me dirigeai vers ma mini, et pris la route en direction du château Cullen…

Je venais de gravie les dix marches qui me séparait de la porte, mais j'avais la peur au ventre, c'est vrai, je débarquai à l'improviste, sans prendre le temps de m'annoncer… Masi je faisais ça pour le remercier, et pour Emmett. Rassemblant un peu de courage, j'appuyais sur la sonnette.

Presque instantanément une femme assez mûre asiatique, avec un sourire chaleureux et des rires au coin des yeux et de la bouche, vint m'ouvrir la porte.

Elle s'inclina, et me demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi, avec un sourire quelque peu crispé je répondis:

-Je viens voir Mr. Cullen.

-Votre nom s'il vous plaît.

-Swan. Isabella Swan.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Et toujours avec le sourire me demanda de la suivre, ce que je fis sans poser de questions. Elle m'emmena au premier étage, dans la même salle, que la dernière fois que j'étais venue, celle qui donnait sur la chambre.

Humpff…

Je m'assis sur le canapé e cuir, et patienta…

Je regardai ma montre d'accord j'avais l'habitude d'attendre me maîtres, mais lui n'était pas MON dom, et ça faisait bien vingt minute que j'étais là…

-Oui! Vas-y Emmett!

Je sursautai quand j'entendis un bruit venant de la porte placé a quelque mètre derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas vue avant, je pensai qu'il arriverait de la chambre où il m'avait emmené. Et cette porte que je n'avais pas vu avant, était entrebâillé, pas beaucoup, mais assez, pour voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur si je me levais.

La tentation étant trop grande, je me rapprochai à pas lent de la porte.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

La scène la plus érotique que j'avais jamais vu se passait devant mes yeux.

Edward était debout, devant un bureau, avec un costar cravate, la cravate légèrement détaché, et devant lui, Emmett dans un boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesse…Calvin Klein (NdlA: CK of course ^^).

Les mains d'Edward étaient sur sa tête, alors qu'à genoux, je pouvais parfaitement voir sa queue entrer et sortir de sa bouche.

Sa langue tournoyant autour de son gland, ses dent raflant ses cotés, et ses mains sur ses couilles. Je retins un gémissement en me mordant les lèvres, les voir comme ça a leur insu, était terriblement excitant. Et Edward qui se déhanchait ainsi dans sa gorge, en grognant c'était juste… humm.

-Ca suffit Emmett! Appuis toi sur le bureau, et enlève moi ce boxe. Maintenant!

Obéissant, il retira son boxer, et se cambra contre le bureau.

-Ecarte les jambes, je veux te voir ouvert pour moi… Il claqua ses fesses, et Emmett gémit. Tu aimes que je te donne la fessée Emmett, tu en veux une autre ? Réponds !

Il n'attendait pas une réponse négative, c'était sur! Mais je pense qu'Emmett ne de força pas pour lui répondre oui. Il fit à nouveau claquer sa main, puis repartit en arrière. Lentement il fit descendre sa veste le long de ses bras, desserra sa cravate, et lentement défit ses boutons.

J'étais littéralement en attende de son prochain mouvement, du prochain bouton défait, qui me laisserai voir ses abdos. Emmett était ce qu'on appelle les « gros gabarits » et de le voir se faire dominer par Edward, qui est de corpulence moyenne, mais musclée, était quelque peu bizarre, mais tellement excitant!

Il avait gardé sa cravate autour du cou, mais était torse nu, il garda son pantalon, et prit dans un des tiroirs, un flacon, de -j'en suis sure même sans voir l'étiquette- lubrifiant.

Il en déposa un peu sur ses doigts, et alors que l'on entendait que la respiration haché d'Emmett, et j'espère pas la mienne aussi, il lui enfonça deux doigt dans l'anus.

-Oh! Putain! Cria Emmett d'un mélange de surprise de douleur et de plaisir aussi.

Aune vitesse impressionnante, Edward abattit sa main gauche sur la fesse d'Emmett alors que l'autre continuait de s'enfoncer dans son petit trou.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisée à parler Emmett !

Retirant ses doigt, il aspergea sa queue, bien dressée de gel, et plaçant ses mains sur les hanches d'Emmett, s'enfonça en lui. D'un seul coup.

Emmett hurla, alors qu'Edward s'immobilisait, et déposait des petits bisous dans le cou et sur le dos d'Emmett, de façon à le détendre.

Je retenais ma respiration, ma main était maintenant sous ma jupe triturant mon clitoris.

Au bout d'un certain temps Edward se remit à bouger. Lentement au début et Emmett gémissait, reculant ses hanches, pour plus de mouvements.

-Tut tut tut Emmett c'est moi qui commende ici. Je t'autorise à parler. Que-veux-tu ?

-Vous maitre.

Il grogna et donna un grand coup de Bassin.

-Comme ça?!

-Oui, oui maître comme ça.

Edward le pilonnait, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, ils laissaient tous les deux échapper des grognements sourd, et même des cris. Mes doigts s'enfonçaient en moi alors que je les regardais. Je venais de me découvrir une nouvelle passion pour le voyeurisme!

Edward saisit le sexe d'Emmett, et le branla en continuant à s'enfoncer en lui.

-M-Maitre…je vais… Je vais venir…!

-C'est ça Emmett vient! Maintenant !

-Oh putain c'est bon !!!

Emmett éjacula dans la main d'Edward, alors que lui de ou trois coup de reins plus tard se cambra, la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsé, et les lèvres entrouvertes, cria, merde.

Cette vision de leur corps encore l'un dans l'autre et de la jouissance à l'état pur sur le visage d'Edward, me fit venir immédiatement sur mes doigts, me faisant jurer.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, Edward s'était retirer d'Emmett, et avait replacé son pantalon, je commençai alors à petit pas, à me dirigeai vers le canapé, quand je l'entendis dire:

-J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu Melle Swan.

Je me figeai sur place. Merde!

*Desperados: Bière, que j'appelle aussi Despé

**Alors dîtes moi tout !! Je sais que j'ai utilisé un langage très cru, ça vous a déranger? Et le Emmett/Edward, vous en avez pensé quoi, plutôt hot non ^^…**

**JE le dédie (lol) à Alice, une-fée-qui-écrit, et a Candish, parce qu'elles m'ont vraiment encouragées.**

**Et désolé les filles il y a pas eu de teaser parce que encore une fois j'ai tous écrit d'un coup ^^.**

_Honey_


	4. Désir de soumission?

Merde! Merde! Merde!

Grillée! Je pris une longue aspiration pour me donner du courage, puis me dirigeai à nouveau vers la porte. Un sourire confiant, du moins je l'espérais coller au visage.

J'entrai dans la pièce, Emmett avait remis son boxer et était assis par terre en regardant le sol, en signe de soumission. Je ne sais pas tellement à qui ça s'adressait.

Edward toujours en portant que sa cravate autour de son cou, ainsi que son pantalon et ses chaussures, était assis, n magnifique sourire en coin sur le visage. Sexy !

Il pourrait me fouetter avec sa cravate…. Euh attendez non, non! JE LE fouetterai avec sa cravate, je suis un dom maintenant !

C'est donc avec un aire déterminée et je me doute, quelque peu effrontée que je poussai la porte et pénétrai dans le bureau-lieu de baise à l'occasion-d'Edward Cullen.

-Oui, le spectacle fut très… intéressant.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici dans le but d'assister à une de nos scènes… Je me trompe peut être ?

Il s'était lentement rapprocher, sa cravate se balançant eu rythme de ses pas, me laissait voir ses superbes abdos. Miam !

-C'est exact, répondis-je toujours aussi souriante, même si mon cœur s'accélérait a chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi. Je suis venue ici pour vous remercier de votre… « Cadeau ».

J'omis volontairement avoir pensé m'excuser du fait que son soumis ne soit pas en état de s'occuper de lui, mais j'avais eu une très belle démonstration me prouvant le contraire.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui

Il me scrutait de ses iris vertes incandescentes et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais reculé, et me retrouvais contre la chambranle, lui tout près presque trop près de moi, son souffle balayant mon visage, et son sourire en coin toujours en place.

-Alors maintenant que cela est fait, vous pouvez vous en aller…?

Ca avait sonné à mes oreilles comme une question. Je voyais clairement la lueur de défi qui passait dans ses yeux, ne voulant pas me laisser ainsi dominer, je le fixai aussi dans les yeux, la tête haute, le menton relevé dans une attitude défensive et effrontée. Mais toujours avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bien sur. Merci de m'avoir reçue.

Il était désappointé ça c'est sur, mais alors que j'entrevoyais une expression déçue il reprit son masque de dominant, et une main dans mon dos me poussa vers la porte, et m'annonça qu'il ne me raccompagna pas à la porte, puisque je connaissais le chemin.

-Très bien. Mr Cullen, Emmett. Et après un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir pour chacun, je pris la porte comme on dit.

J'avais horriblement envie de faire demi-tour, et de lui ordonner de me baiser à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais… je ne pouvais pas ! C'est vrai quoi, je ne vais pas réclamer. Je ne suis plus une soumise! J'arriver près de la porte quand je souvins de son mot

_N'oubliez pas mes conseils, et si vous avez besoin que je vous les répète… _

Il voulait bien dire par là que je pouvais y retourner pour qu'il me re « montre »… Non ?

Décidée, je remontai les escaliers quatre à quatre et avant de pénétrer « la salle d'attente » repris mon souffle, replaçai quelques cheveux et calmement, ignorant mon cœur battant à toute allure, ouvris la porte donnant sur le bureau d'Edward.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose Miss Swan ?

Il savoura sa victoire, mais, il avait gagné une bataille pas la guerre….

-Eh bien en fait je me suis souvenue de cet adorable petit mot que l'on m'a livré en même temps, qu'un très beau et très sexy cadeau. Et je me suis souvenue de votre attention non moins adorable de me proposer de revenir si j'avais besoin que vous me répétiez quelques conseils…

Il me saisit par les hanches, me plaquant contre lui, son torse nu contre ma poitrine, et la bosse très flagrante de son pantalon si près de moi, mais pas à l'endroit ou je le voulais…Il plia légèrement les genoux pour être à ma hauteur et frotta son érection contre mon centre, hummmm, je retins difficilement un gémissement.

-Tu sens Isabella… Tu sens le plaisir que j'ai à imaginer me déchainer en toi, te faire contenir tes cris, et au moment de jouir de te laisser hurler mon nom… ?

-Je …ne …sens pas… grand-chose… En faite…

Il me poussa de façon à ce que je sois plaquée contre le bureau en bois, et appuya encore plus fortement, il était impossible de ne pas sentir, l'ENORME… chose… Qu'il pressait contre moi.

-Et comme ça me belle tu le sens un peu mieux peut être, et … si j'appuie encore plus fort, comme ça ! Il donna un coup de rein.

Putain de bordel de MERDE!

Il était littéralement en train de me baiser avec boxer interposé, je n'&avais qu'une envie, si c'était de déchirer ses vêtements, tous sans exception, sauf peut être cette superbe cravate….

Emmett était toujours à genoux sur le tapis, la tête basse, mais je pouvais facilement voir sa queue érigée, bien droit complètement droite pour s'enfoncer en moi.

Il se retourna d'ailleurs, regarda Emmett et lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le dos ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Se penchant il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu aimes bien mon soumis n'est-ce pas?

-Pas autant que toi…

Mon dieu ! Qu'Est-ce que je viens de dire ?Oh putain c'est bon!

Il m'avait prise par les fesses, et mes jambes s'étaient automatiquement enroulées autour de ses hanches il m'embrassait furieusement, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et je l'embrassai aussi fougueusement en retour. Sa langue, tournai autour de la mienne, demandant le pouvoir, mais je ne lui cédai pas, je me débattais corps et âme, ce fut une lutte acharnée, qui prit fin quand je sentis le sol sous mon dos et ses dois qui rentraient brusquement en moi.

Je me détachai alors de lui, le souffle me manqua

-Oh humm, ouai s'il te plait!

Ses doigts pompaient furieusement en moi, les retirant, provoquant ainsi un gémissement réprobateur de ma part, il les enfonça dans sa bouche me fixant de ses yeux emplit de désir.

-Melle Swan regardez l'état de ce pauvre Emmett, il est très TENDU, dit-il avec un regard suggestif envers sa queue, peut être pourriez vous l'aidez à remédier a ce petit problème…

-Certainement.

Dis-je alors que je saisissais sa bite entre mes doigts. Il tressaillit, nous regardant à tour de rôle, Edward, moi, Edward, moi… Edward, qui s'était relevé s'accroupit, lécha cette zone si sensible derrière mon oreille, souleva le bas de mon T-shirt, et le fit passer par-dessus mes épaules, une fois retiré, il fit de même avec mon soutien gorge.

Il triturait mes mamelons, quand il me chuchota si sensuellement :

-Avec ta bouche…

Obéissant comme une bonne soumise, je me penchais sur le sexe d'Emmett, Emmett qui haletait sous ma main, et qui retins un cri quand ma bouche se posa sur son gland, léchant la fente, et tournant autour, je l'enfonçai entièrement dans ma bouche, et l'en ressortis, il avait levé ses hanches puissamment vers moi, faisant taper son membre contre la paroi de ma gorge. Il se tordait de plaisir et gémissait.

Je pouvais sentir le regard brulant d'Edward sur moi, sur nous, depuis un moment il nous tournait autour comme un lion autour de ses proies, deux petits agneaux sans défense… après l'exhibitionnisme, le voyeurisme, chapeau Monsieur…

Emmett serrait mes cheveux dans ses énormes mains, il me tira vers l'arrière, et apostropha son maître.

-Monsieur, je pense… que Melle … Swan a… a aussi un… problème. Il haletait reprenant sa respiration entre chaque mot, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, ça me fit plaisir de voir que j'étais aussi douée avec ma langue…

- Je ne t'en suis pas autorisé à parler Emmett, dit-il sur un ton dur. Mais' se radoucit-il, tu as complètement raison, et si tu l'aidais en retour, pendant qu'elle continue de déstresser….?

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux, c'était à celui qui détournerait le regard en premier, et se ne serait certainement pas moi ! Je voulais affirmer mon autorité, 'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, ma main avait délaissé son jouet, et mon cœur avait toujours un rythme irréguliers, alors que l'on pouvait seulement entendre des souffles haletants résonnaient dans le bureau. Je pouvais être très têtue dans mon genre, mais son regard, il me forçait, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids pesait sur mes épaules, pour que je m'étende devant lui, pour que je me soumette, ce n'était manifestement pas qu'une bataille contre lui, mais contre moi aussi.

Je tentai de résister, mais je ne voulais pas me battre contre moi-même, je baissai alors les yeux, et le laissant totalement maître, pour la durée de nos ébats.

-Enlève ta jupe et ta culotte et allonge toi sur lui Isabella.

Ce n'était plus Miss Swan, c'était Isabella, j'étais soumise à lui, il l'avait saisi aussi bien que moi dès l'instant où j'avais baissé les yeux.

Lui obéissant je me levais et retirai lentement ma jupe, la laissant tomber a mes pieds, puis mon boxers gris a pois turquoise et me plaçai au dessus d'Emmett, ma chatte en face de sa bouche, sa queue en face de la mienne.

-Goute la Emmett, dis moi si elle est bonne ?

D'un grand coup de langue Emmett, passa entre mes lèvres humides, me faisant me cambrer sur lui, il recommença encre, appuyant sur mon clitoris.

-Elle st très bonne maître, tellement bonne.

Sur ses mots sa langue repris sa place dans mes plis, il alors que d'un coup, j'engloutissais son membre dans ma bouche.

-Oh putain !

Mes allers et venus étaient lents, mais je resserrais la prise de mes lèvres au fur et a mesure. Edward se masturbait en nous regardant, décidant de ne plus faire attention à lui je me concentrai sur les sensations, hummmm la langue d'Emmett sur moi, en moi, ses doigts, mes yeux étaient fermés, je gémissais, son sexe dans la main.

-Oh Putain ! Putain! Putain !

Edward, du moins je devinais que c'était lui, venait de s'introduire en moi. Brutalement. Et indéniablement c'était la meilleur surprise qu'on m'avait jamais faites, et je peux vous dire qu'avec Alice comme amie j'avais eu mon cotât!

J'allais littéralement Exploser, Emmett continuait de faire tournoyait sa langue autour de mon clito, et Edward faisait, de grands mouvement de hanches, se déchainant en moi.

Essoufflée. Immobile. Haletante. Déchainée.

Des mots qui me convenaient tous très bien. J'étais au bord de l'asphyxie, des milliers de sensations déferlaient en moi me faisant trembler de plaisir.

Les mouvements d'Edward en moi, conjuguer a ses grognements ne faisaient que faire monter la pression.

-Mon dieu je vais… je vais…

-Oui Bella vient, vient pour moi… !

-Oh! Oh ! Edward, Emmett, putain, putain !

-C'est ça Bella, crie, jure pour moi… Oh Chérie putain !

Des grognements conjugués se firent entendre, et je sentis un liquide chaud couler Le long de ma main. Emmett avait jouit. Ma main était toujours serrée autours de sa virilité qui se retombait peu à peu.

- Je … Je ne peux pas le croire.

A l'entente de ses mots je relevai immédiatement les yeux, un homme grand et brun, les cheveux en bataille, se tenait devant nous, un très bel homme… un homme que je connaissais.

Je me levais d'un bond et je sentis Edward en faire de même et dire à Emmett de sortir.

-Jacob... Nous l'avions dit ensemble, il me regardait des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

-Pas avec Elle, putain Edward, pas Avec Elle !

J'étais en train de remettre ma jupe en vitesse, mon top, et saisit Jacob par le bras.

-Ca à était un plaisir de vous revoir Mr le Vam… euh Mr Cullen, je vais régler ça au revoir.

Je tentai de l'emmener avec moi, mais il était immobile, et si vous voulez mon avis, faire bouger un Jacob en colère de place, c'est comme tenter de déplacer une montagne, en d'autres termes, impossible, et d'abord qu'Est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Ils se connaissaient d'où?

-Non! Non Bella, tu ne vas pas régler ça, c'est pas une petite connerie !

-Mais Jake je ne vois pas DU TOUT en quoi ça te regarde ?

-J pense qu'elle a raison Jacob.

-Oh ta gueule toi taupait! Sa me REGARDE ! Je viens de voir, ma meilleure amie à califourchon sur les couilles d'un mec que je ne connais pas en train de le branler pendant, que mon pote que je sais DOMINANT, était en train de la défoncer par derrière ! BELLA SA ME REGARDE !

-NON SA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! Et ^arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, ça a toujours était comme ça, et ça le sera toujours, j'y veillerais, alors tu arrête de faire ta folle effarouchée, et tu te calme !

Compris ?

Il me contourna et s'assit sur un siège en cuir derrière le bureau d'Edward.

-Tu as raison. Il réfléchit cinq minutes est e releva brusquement. Mon dieu ne me dites pas que vous avez baisés sur ce fauteuil où je viens de poser un costume Dolce&Gabbana qui coute la peu du cul.

-non c'est bon, enfin pour moi…

Il se tourna vers Edward qui lui accorda un sourire:

-Tu peux poser ton p'tit cul de casse-couille sur MON fauteuil qui m'a couté j'en sui sur beaucoup plus cher que ton costume, c'est un symbole, celle que je prendrai sur ce fauteuil n'est pas encore née… Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?

-J'ai un contrat à te proposer… Mais, il se tourna vers moi en ajoutant ça, c'est un truc pour les hommes cocotte…

Je m'avançai vers lui, lui donnait une claque derrière la tête et lui dit:

-Et depuis quand t'es un homme, en faite tu es autant un homme que moi.

-Tu oublies ma chérie, que personnellement j'ai un service trois pièces qui pourrait combler n'importe quel homme! Ou femme, ajouta-t-il en réprimant une grimace.

-Bon très bien je vous laisse, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, téléphone moi dis-je avant de passer la porte.

Bon alors résumons, j'avais eu un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie en contant le premier que m'avait donné Edward. Je venais d'apprendre que Jacob Black mon meilleur ami gay était aussi très copain avec Edward, enfin assez pour savoir qu'il était un dom. Il était au courant de mon changement de … « point de vue ».

Mais il avait eu l'obligeance posé aucune question, enfin pour le moment.

J'avais céder à Edward Cullen, j'avais baissé les yeux, je m'étais soumise à lui. Putain qu'Est-ce qui me passait dans la tête, je ne pouvais pas, j'avais changé ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis contente de ce choix, de ce qu'il à amener, il faisait ressortir le côté soumise de moi, et je ne voulais plus le voir, je voulais m'affirmer. Manifestement, je ne pouvais pas continuer à côtoyer cet homme.

Edward Cullen, tu ne me reverras plus jamais entre tes bras …

Bon alors je vous ai manquée ? Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais même si il est servi tard, il est tout chaud. Alors, l'arrivée de Jacob dans leur vie, et il est GAY ? Eh oui ! Désolé mesdames!

En fait pour une fois il serait ptete plus jaloux de Bella que d'Edward…

Mon plan à trois ? Fantastique, Bien, pas mal, pas bien, pourri? Dites-moi ? Surtout que Bella a l'air déterminée à éviter Edward, que se passera-t-il ? Un chapitre sans lemon, ça ne me ressemble pas, alors même si se ne sont pas nos deux tourtereaux, toujours du lemon prévu mes chéries.

Je pars Mardi en Italie escalader des volcans, souhaitez moi bonne chance, j'en ai besoin ! Je rentre le 2 juin.

Tous à la douche froide, ou chaude accompagnée de son chérie si on veut

Bye

Like lemon


	5. Petite fête entre Doms et soumis

Cela fait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas revu, et je devais avouer qu'une semaine sans sexe ne m'avait jamais parue aussi longue. J'avais désespérément besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. J'étais en manque et frustrée a tel point qu'a chaque fois que je devais travailler je ne pensais qu'a la queue d'Edward ou au sexe d'Emmett et à la jouissance que j'avais ressenti. Ce qui vous le reconnaitrait est assez problématique. Je finissais toujours, la main entre es jambes à me soulager. J'étais devenue accro à la masturbation. Heureusement, pour mettre fin à mon calvaire aujourd'hui Alice organisait la fameuse fête de la Saint-Valentin une semaine après la vraie Saint-Valentin… De quoi me changer les idées.

Le thème? Love sexa and bloOd. Ce qui laisse présager une fête très agréable surtout quand on connait Alice… J'avais déjà choisis ma tenue, c'était une très belle robe en satin rouge, avec un corset en dentelle noire sur le devant, avec des fils noirs également s'entrecroisant jusqu'à tomber sur la jupe tout aussi rouge s'arrêtant a mi cuise, avec des notes de dentelle noire sur la fin également. Les fêtes « de ce genre » que l'on organisait n'étaient que sur invitation. J'avais convaincu Jacob pour elle de la laissait l'organisait dans son bar. D'ailleurs, j'appréhendais la conversation que l'on allait avoir, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas. Jacob comme vous le savez a été un de mes dom, après notre rupture il avait rencontré Drago qui lui avait fait connaitre les joies de l'homosexualité et il ne s'en tait pas remis, les femmes sont devenues fades d'après se qu'il m'avait dit … Et il n'avait en ce moment aucun soumis, en tout cas à ma connaissance.

Il était 21 h j'avais deux heures devant moi pour me préparer, oui les fêtes entre doms et soumises ne commencent jamais avant 23 h et encore celle-ci commençait assez tôt… Je commençai par prendre une douche, bien chaude et relaxante, sans m 'y étendre de trop non plus, sinon j'allais repenser à la fois ou Emmett avait sonné a ma porte peu de temps après que je sois sortie de la douche… et ça ne pouvait me mener qu'a un autre rendez vous entre ma main et mon entre jambe. Ce qui n'est pas le moment, surtout que j'étais persuadée que je serai satisfaite cette nuit…

En attendant e me dirigeais vers ma penderie, enfilais ma robe, et des bas résilles noires. Je retournais dans la salle de bain, immaculée à présent, sans aucune trace de vapeur. A l'aide de mes secs cheveux me fit un rapide brushing, puis mis à chauffer le fer à lisser. Pendant ce temps-là, je me maquillai, dans ses soirées là je ne ressemble pas à la Bella de tous les jours, que vous pourriez croiser dans une rue, alors que je ne me maquille que légèrement, seulement un trait d'eye-liner d'habitude, ce soir je décidai, de me faire les smocks-eues. (NdlA: autrement dit, parce que je sais qu'au moins 1 garçon lis cette fic ! YAHOU…humm pardon, des yeux charbonneux, de la poudre noire sur les paupières) Bon j'utilise aussi de l'eye-liner, mais à la fin c'est super différent… Bon une touche de rouge à lèvre rouge sang, du Yves St-Laurent, je l'utilise que pour les grandes occasions, ou… quand je suis en manque.

Hop hop hop un coup de lisseur par-ci par là, autrement dit en une heure et 40 minutes, j'étais prête. Je battais les records !J'enfilerai mes hauts talons au dernier moment, de magnifiques chaussures rouges, avec des talons de 10 cm.

Je partais à moins cinq, histoire d'arriver vers 23h05, encore une règle, ne jamais arriver à l'heure pile, les gens sont toujours décoincés quand ça fait plus de 5 minutes qu'ils sont là, et c'est les stressés, parce que c'est leur première soirée qui viennent aux heures indiquées, à et l'organisateur est là aussi, mais connaissant Alice, elle y avait était toute la journée, pour superviser, la déco, le traiteur, ses serveurs et tout ça, et elle était partie trois heures avant le commencement pour se faire belle. Ce qui n'tait pas toujours suffisant quand on s'appelle Alice Brandon, et qu'il vous faut trois quart d'heure pour choisir une tenue…

Quand je fus arrivée au bar de Jake, je garai mon mini sur le parking déjà bien rempli.

Je marchai sur le bitume droit devant moi, la tête haute, confiante, je sentais les regards des gens alentour, me dévisager, enfin me reluquer. Comme je disais, je n'étais pas la Bella que vous pourriez croiser dans les rues, j'étais assurée, dans mon domaine, comme un poisson dans l'eau! Il y avait une certaine file devant la porte, les gens carton en main attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans ce royaume du désir et du plaisir. Je me dirigeais directement vers le portier, c'était le portier habituel de Jacob, et je crois qu'il mit un temps à me reconnaitre, et il me dit:

-Ce n'est pas une soirée normale organisée par Mr? Black, Melle…

JE lui répondis avec un sourire éblouissant:

-Vous pensez que je ne le savais pas… Si ma tenue n'est pas assez explicite, je peux peut être vous montrer ce qu'il y a dessous, et vous comprendrez…

Il devint rouge, et ajouta:

-Je e peux pas vous faire rentrer comme ça…

-Jules…! C'est une invitée V.I.P elle connait personnellement l'organisatrice de cette soirée. Et, rajouta-t-il plus bas en se penchant vers lui, tu devrais faire attention, elle pourrait s'énerver parce que ut ne l'a pas fait entrer plus vite, et crois moi tu te retrouveras rapidement, à quatre pattes, pieds et poing liée un bandeau sur les yeux, et quelque chose de très gros, enfoncée dans ton…

-Jake…allons-y. Tu fais peur à ton employé.

-Oui tu as raison, il aouta tout de même pour Jules, en fait, non ce sera peut être pas elle qui te le fera subir, mais…moi. Puis avec un sourire éblouissant, il passa son bras sur mes épaules sans porter attention au grognement mécontents des gens dans la foule, et entra dans son bar, qui avait était complètement transformé pour l'occasion.

Alice pouvait être fière d'elle! L'endroit était métamorphosé, et pile dans le thème comme à son habitude, elle a assurée. De grandes tentures rouges sang et noir drapés le plafond, des flambeaux sur le mur en pierres, des divans des lits à baldaquins, des tables basse… tout ceci ornaient la pièce, dans une ambiance très cosy grâce aux lumières vacillantes des bougies. Une serveuse vient vers nous. Elle portait pour seul vêtement un string en paillettes noir, -qui je ne faisais que l'imaginais devait être très irritant- et sur la poitrine écrit à la peinture rouge dans une écriture dégoulinante:

_Love me, kill me, FUCK ME. _

Voila qui annoncé la couleur. En parlant du loup ou du lutin, je l'aperçus au loin au bras de Jasper sautillant sur place tapant dans ses mains, le sourire au visage. Je remarquai également le fin sourire de Jasper, il avait pas mal aidé à financer le projet et je savais très bien que même s'il lui faisait croire que ça l'ennuyait, il attendait toujours avec hâte chaque fête, en sachant la joie qui envahissait son p'tit bout de femme dans ses moments là. Et puis connaissant Alice elle devait des fois « péter un câble » et l'engueuler, il en profitait pour la punir et prendre son pied ! Même si je suis sure qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça…

Je n'avais pas remarqué que la serveuse s'en était allé; me laissant seule avec Jacob qui tenait deux verres de champagne dans les mains. Bien sur du champagne, je le portai à mes lèvres, humm, celui-ci m'était spécialement destinée j'en étais certaine, c'était mon préféré, Dom Pérignon 1995... UE bouteille qui coutait si vous me permettez… la peau du cul !

Même si je ne sous estimer pas la qualité de cette soirée, je doutai qu'Alice est acheté un stock de Dom Pérignon, et que tout le monde avait cette même boisson dans son verre.

-Alors, chérie, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Edward ?

Pile ce que je redoutai. Je ne pouvais plus rester là regarder dans le vide tout en pensant à autre chose…

-Ca ne te regarde pas Jake…

-Allez Bella! Je suis ton meilleur ami !

-Et ex-dom par la même occasion!

-Oui mais toujours meilleur ami. Accouche poulette!

-Ne m'appelle pas poulette !

-Bella…

Il me regardait avec son regard bon-t'arrete-et-tu-me-le-dis-oui-ou-merde !

-C'est mon prof.

-Quoi sérieux ? Il t'a donné Edward Cullen en tant que prof dom. Quel cul !

Je lui souris, me tournais de manière à lui montrer mes fesses, qui était quand même moulée par ma robe et lui dit.

-C'est vrai, tu trouves toujours? Je croyais que t'était passé de l'autre coté de la barrière… ?

Luis dis-je en souriant à pleine dents. Il rit sans humour, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue en lui disant qu'il fallait que je voie Alice. Et m'en alla.

Attendez, qui m'a mis avec Edward Cullen, j'avais remis mon dossier entre les mains de Jacob, pour qu'il fasse avancer les choses en tant que mon premier dom, mais je me doutais, que pour que sa aille si vite il avait fallu l'aide de mes autres doms, alors qui Démetri? Jasper?

En tout cas quand j'en saurais plus il faudra que je le remercie, ou pas…

Non, je ne le remercierai pas, ça me met dans un complet bordel!

-Bella, Bella!

-Alice!

Je la serrais dans mes bras et admirais sa tenue, elle avait un bandeau en cuir autour de la poitrine, relié sur les côté par des fils rouges, et le short identiques, un short très court… LE tout la mettait beaucoup en valeur, elle avait elle aussi un rouge à lèvres très rouge, mes les yeux moins maquillés. Un serre tête avec deux cornes trônait sur sa tête, ce soir ce n'tait plus le lutin Alice toute gentille, c'était la démone, Alice, sexy comme l'enfer… L'expression lui convenait très bien.

-Vient avec moi, elle m'amena dan un coin, il y avait assis sur le divan rouge avec des accoudoirs noirs Jasper, un type que je reconnaissais comme Alec, un copain à Démetri, une blonde très sexy aussi, des cheveux longs, et clairs, une bouche pulpeuse, un regard de dominatrice, des formes voluptueuses, et des jambes à n'en plus finir. Humm…

Nous nous assenâmes sur le lit en fac d'eux, Alice e toujours aussi souriante, me présenta la blonde qui s'appelait Rosalie, elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, moi non plus son regard fixait le mien, et il était horde de question que je le baisse, se serait un signe de soumission, et se serait mal commencé la nouvelle moi dominatrice à la première fête depuis mon changement.

J'entendis, Alec, dire qu'il allait retrouver Jane, une amie dominante. Finalement Alice nous appela et nous commençâmes une discussion, sur les nouveautés, dans les boutiques que nous fréquentions, régulièrement. Le jeu de nos regards s'arrêta alors. JE vis qu'elle dirigeait son regard à travers la pièce sans rien fixer, piu ses yeux aperçurent quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, en tout cas ils s'accrochèrent un long instant, puis s'excusant auprès de nous elle se leva, et partit, évidemment elle ne nous devait rien elle était une dom…

Je sais alors le cocktail rouge sang qu'Alice me tendait, et en bus une délicieuse gorgée, puis une autre et encore une autre, si sucrée, frais, et doux dans la bouche.

Nous rions à gorge déployée, la main d'Alice négligemment posée sur ma cuisse, et même si ce n'était pas un pour geste d'amitié, je la saluai en place, elle était très bien ici ! Vous pensiez que l'on faisait quoi dans ce genre de fêtes entre dom et soumis… qu'on discutait tout en tricotant, ou en faisant des mots fléchés ? S'il vous plait !

Tout autour de nous, on voyait maintenant un bon nombre de personnes avec un bon nombre de vêtement en moins, et leurs corps s'activant les uns sur les autres provoquant des grognement et des gémissements un peu partout dans la salle. On pouvait sentir l'odeur typique et piquante du sexe emplir nos narines, et tous nos sens, nous obligeant à la luxure…

Jasper nous regardait, des petites étincelles dans les yeux, et je savais que ce n'était pas que l'alcool qui les rendait comme ça…. Il y avait aussi l'excitation, le désir…

Le fixant de mon regard, lui demandant en quelque sorte sa permission je penchais mon visage vers celui d'Alice, s'en rendant compte, elle aussi détourna les yeux pour avoir l'accord de son maître, dans un sourire et un hochement de tête il nous donna son accord tacite.

Ma bouche se posa donc d'abord en douceur sur celle d'Alice, se mouvant légèrement, puis nos langues se rencontrèrent, et une décharge me parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Mes mains rejoignirent alors ses hanches, et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, se n'était plus juste doux et léger, s'était électrique, sensuel, nos langues s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Mes doigts trituraient la peau de ses hanches, mélangeant le plaisir et une légère douleur. Appuyant plus sur mes épaules, elle me fit basculer contre le divan de sorte à ce que je sois allongée, elle à califourchon, sur mes cuisses, ondulant du bassin.

Finalement elle releva son visage, et m'offrit un sourire éblouissant, sourire que je lui rends. Ses mains parcourent mes côtes, et elles trouvent la fermeture sur le côté. Très vite nous nous retrouvons en sous-vêtements, les positions inversées, moi au dessus d'elle léchant sa peau pâle et laiteuse, si douce sous ma langue …

Ma main glisse sous son boxer noir, et elle se cambre au contact de mes doigts sur sa chair, gémissante. Ma bouche trouve ses tétons, pointant douloureusement vers moi, appelant mes caresses désespérément. Je les lèches les sucent, la faisant trembler sous moi. Deux de mes doigts sont maintenant introduis en elle, faisant de lents allers et venus, de plus en plus rapides…

-Bella! S'il te plait !

Ma langue trace un chemin imaginaire le long de son ventre, prenant dans ma bouche la petite boule en acier qui orna son nombril, froid e dur, si sensuel.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ?

Son boxer avait maintenant disparu, et ma bouche était dangereusement proche de son intimité. Soufflant sur sa chaude moiteur, elle se cambra et gémis.

- Baise-moi Bella !

Ma langue vint alors s'attaquer à son centre, se déchainant à un rythme effréné, mes doigts pompant toujours plus forts, sa chaleur intérieure. Ses parois, tremble je sens qu'elle va venir, ses mains s'accroche désespérément à mes cheveux, me poussant toujours plus près d'elle. Ses plis se contractent autour de mes doigt, et mord alors durement son clitoris. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du divan et vinrent à ma rencontre, sa tête se renversait en arrière, ses mains toujours enfouie profondément dans ma tignasse alors qu'elle criait.

-Oh Belle, OUI ! God ouiiii !

Quelque eu peu fatiguée, elle retombe sur le divan, fière de moi, je viens l'embrasser, son jus maculant, mes lèvres, et imprégné sur ma langue, je partage donc son gout succulent, et nos langues se rencontres à nouveau. Détournant, le regard on peut voir Jasper sur le point d'essuyer sa main de son foutre, encore chaud, son grognement à résonné en même temps que le cri d'Alice. Mais avant qu'il n'est esquisser le moindre geste, Alice se saisit de sa main, hésitante, lui demandant le droit de la lécher, avec un sourire bienveillant, Jasper, lui accorde, tendant sa main vers elle, Alice lui lèche un par un les doigts alors qu'il caresse d'un geste tendre et rapide ses cheveux, ça me parait être un moment intime, un moment de couple avant tout, je détourne les yeux, malgré mon excitation déjà plus qu'évidente, qui augmente à la vu de La langue d'Alice, percée elle aussi, ornée d'un bijoux dorée, récolter les sucs de Jasper, à même sa main, alors qu'il à joui en me regardant donner du plaisir à la femme qu'il aime…

Mon regard tombe sur Rosalie, en pleine discussion avec… Emmett ? Oh mon dieu, s'il est là, alors… Oh mon dieu encore, ce que e craignais se matérialise devant mes yeux, Edward, qui se dirige vers eux deux boissons à a main, visiblement l'une et pour lui et l'autre et pour elle. Emmett n'aura qu'à aller en chercher tout seul… Qu'Est-ce qu'il est sexy comme ça, ça devrait être interdit, ses cheveux cuivrés toujours en bataille, un costume noir, révélant une chemise rouge, bordeaux, et une cravate, comment pouvait-il être habillé aussi simplement, mais être aussi sexy, d'ici, je ne pouvais malheureusement, pas voir ses yeux. Par contre, je pus très bien voir ceux d'Emmett, quand il braqua son regard sur moi, et à cet instant, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était m'en aller, sinon je serais prise dans une conversation avec Rosalie et Edward, et s'il me proposait d'aller boire un verre histoire de discuter, je ne pourrais résister, et une fois de plus je me soumettrais à lui. Alors qu'Alice revenait vers moi un sourire coquin sur le visage, dans le but de me rendre la pareille, je fus contrainte, de la stopper. Déjà je voyais Emmett regarder Edward de bas, lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, lui demandant le droit à la parole. Elle fut très déconcertée de mon rejet, et je pus voir de la peine dans son regard.

Je me penchai donc vers elle, l'a prit dans mes bras, la serrai, lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

« J'en avais vraiment envie, mais je viens de voir quelqu'un qui ne doit en aucun cas me repérer, et même si je suis très déçu, il va falloir qu'on reporte ça d'accord. » Elle hocha la tête je lui plaquai un bisous sur la joue, en lui répétant un « désolé » Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et me dit.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas la prochaine fois ma Belle… avec un sourire carnassier.

Je me tournai vers le bar Edward avait disparu, seul restait Emmett et Rosalie, prit dans une discussion très animée. J'avais donc assez de temps pour lui répondre, sur un ton doucereux et très sensuel;

-Tu as intérêt de faire ce que tu dis..!

Puis avec un clin d'œil je pris la direction de la porte de derrière, on n'est jamais trop rudenta des fois qu'Emmett lui ai dit, qu'il a deviné mes intentions, et qu'il m'attende, à la sortie principale.

Je me retournai sans cesse. Passant à travers la cuisine j'en profitais pour saluer les employés de Jake, il me regardait pour la plupart avec gourmandise… Mes cheveux partaient surement dans tous les sens, après que les doigts d'Alice sont fourragés dedans. Ma robe, mal enfilés, la fermeture pas toute à fait fermée, enfin débraillée t attirante apparemment. Alors que j'arrivais enfin à la porte, Kelang, un cuistot me passa mon sac à main avec un clin d'œil. OUA, je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, pour savoir que j'avais laissé mon sac à l'entrés, ou quand et pourquoi il avait été le chercher, mais peu m'importait. Je luis souris en retour, et sortis à l'air frais. A peine avais-je fait un mouvement, que je me retrouvée coincée contre le mur, je m'apprêtai à crier, mais je reconnus facilement Edward, dans toute sa splendeur, sous l'éclat fascinant de la lune, les contours de ses iris prenaient un ton argenté.

-Vous évitez quelqu'un Melle. Swan ?

-Ce sont vos affaires ? Assénais-je revêche.

-Oui, si c'est moi que vous évitez…

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde je crus voir sur son visage de la peine, mais cette expression repartit immédiatement pour laisser place à un visage indéchiffrable.

Se reculant de façon à se trouver à mes côté plutôt que contre mo, je ressentis immédiatement la perte du contact chaud de son corps contre le mien. J'en frissonnai, et il posa sa veste sur mes épaules, en bon gentleman, son geste me surprit énormément, ce n'est pas un geste qu'à un dominant sur quelqu'un qu'il soumet, juste le geste d'un homme par rapport à une femme…

-Ca vous dit de marcher un peu…?

Il me tendait son bras. L'espace d'un instant j'hésitais, que voulait-il de moi, pourquoi se comportait-il de cette façon ? Cependant cette hésitation ne fut pas longue, pour tant je suis sure qu'il la sentie.

Oui le geste d'un homme à une femme.

Je passai mon bras autour du sien et souri.

LE geste d'une femme à un homme …

Bon je pars pour une semaine à Marseille passer mon baptême de plongée, comme avant mon voyage en Italie, j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la dernière minute, vous vous doutez donc bien qu'elles en sont pas passés entre les petites mimines de ma bêta. Donc je le poste tel quel, parce que je sais que je vous aie beaucoup fait attendre, mais avec l'écriture de mon o.s. pour le concours: « Animal ».

J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Quand je reviendrai, il sera corrigé, et je mettrais la version de ma bêta, encore merci !

A bientôt les enfants, dîtes moi se que vous en avez pensé !

Enjoy: Alors ce yuri déçue ?

Honey


	6. Emmett dis moi tout Concessions?

**Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, après et oui 3 mois d'absence o_0 (Y en a qui on bossé dur toute a saison...) I'm back with a new chapter. I hope You enjoy it.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**-Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Est-ce que c'Est-ce que je crois que c'est ?**

**Il me regarda d'un regard entendu.**

**Mon dieu, laissez moi vous expliquez rapidement la situation je suis chez Edward, oui Le Edward, après une nuit… je vous raconterait plus tard, bref j'ouvre la porte de son dressing, et là God, une rangée ENORME de caleçon calvin Klein, il est sponsorisé ou quoi ? Avec ça il doit avoir une carte d'abonnement, et au moins, moins 10% à chaque passage !**

**Les vendeuses, devaient l'imaginer, dans un de ses boxers qui moulent si bien son ptit cul ferme et musclé, hummmmm, en y pensant certaines ne devait peut être pas faire que l'imaginer… Baiser dans une cabine d'essayage, jamais fait, humm à voir voir…**

**-Je suis un très bon client, les vendeuses m'apprécient énormément ! Il avait ce petit sourire en coin, et de la malice dan les yeux, ce qui me faisait penser que je n'avais pas tort en ce qui concernait les vendeuses… Pour leur commission bien sur, reprit-il.**

**-Bien sur. Répondis-je avec le même sourire, je n'étais pas dupe.**

**Il était encore torse nu, et la vue de ses muscles me faisait chavirer, des gouttelettes, coulaient sur ses abdos, à cause de ses cheveux encore mouillés après la douche qu'il venait de prendre, et cette petite serviette qui enserrait, sa taille…. Humm. Je le vis tendre sa main, vers un des boxers, en prendre un ses yeux plongés dans les miens, toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres.**

**-J'aime beaucoup ce modèle, je suis sur qu'il te plairait sur moi, attend je vais le mettre…**

**Il détacha la serviette qui tomba au sol, il bandait déjà et croyait moi ce n'est pas un spectacle que l'on aimerait couvrir, boxer CK ou pas. Lui prenant des mains, je lui dis.**

**-Il me plait déjà, mais laisse-moi te le mettre…**

**LE fixant toujours dans les yeux, je tombais à genou, là tête à hauteur de son sexe. Je ne pris pas de gants, et immédiatement, enfourna son sexe en bouche. Il gémit à la sensation. Tenant ses hanches entre mes mains, j'accélérais le mouvement. Il voulut prendre ma tête entre ses mains, mais je le regardais, retirai sa longueur de ma bouche, et après avoir donné un ptit coup de langue sur son gland, je repris la parole d'une voix rauque :**

**-Tut tut tut chéri, tu ne voudrais pas que je m'arrêtes n'est-ce pas…? Je ponctuai cette phrase d'un autre coup de langue qui le fit grogner, bien, alors, cette fois je pris une vis plus dure, reste sage et laisse tes mains où elles sont.**

**Ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps, et je repris ma succion, lentement… Mais il dit…:**

**-Oui Maitresse.**

**Ca me fit perdre tout contrôle enfonçant mes ongles dans ses fesses, je suçai plus vite et plus fort.**

**-Oh putain… Oh c'est bon…!**

**Mes dents raclèrent gentiment sa surface et ma langue passa dans sa fente, et je le senti se raidir.**

**-Raaaaaaaaah Meeeerde !**

**Il éjacula en plusieurs jets, que j'avalais chaucun sans en perdre une goutte.**

**Me tirant par le poignet, il me remonta à sa hauteur il m'embrassa, ses lèvres dansant contre les mienne, sa langue dans ma bouche, mélangeant son jus et nos salive, c'était si sensuel… Mes mains passèrent dans son cou, et du bout des doigts je sentis la marque que je lui avais laissé, on ne la sentait que peu, mais elle était là, et sa m'excita terriblement… Gémissant contre ses lèvres, je le serrai plus ofrt entre mes bras, collant encore plu sa bouche contre la mienne.**

**_Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, Tiiii laaaaaa tuuuuuuuuuuuuut ti Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**A contre cœur je me séparai de lui, il grogna, mais ne me retint pas.**

**JE me dirigeai vers mon téléphone, sur l'écran s'affichait : « RDV Cab. »**

**-Eh merde !**

**J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais rendez-vous au Cabinet pour rendre le dossier traduit, à l'avocat en charge. J'avais une demi heure pour y être, et il était clair que je n'arriverais pas à temps, de ma maison, ça aurait été suffisant, mais, de la maison, enfin du château d'Edward, c'était impossible.**

**-Merde, merde, merde….**

**Je continuai de blasphémer tout en cherchant mes vêtement un peu partout, je retrouvai mon soutien-gorge, mais pas mon string, et merde, et je n'avais aucune fringue, propres je n'allais pas me pointer dans un des plus grands cabinets d'avocats du pays en tenue de soirée S.M… Edward, que je n'avais pas vue quitter la pièce revint, avec une un pull, en cashmere bleu marine, et un jean noir, mais toujours pas de culotte en vue, tant pis, ce ne serait pas la première fois, que je me baladerais, nue sous mes vêtements… Je le remerciai d'un sourire, et enfila, les vêtements, il avait posé, de jolies ballerines, bleue marine a mes pieds, je les enfilai en vitesse. J'entendis clairement le bruit d'une grosse moto se rapprocher, mais pas le bruit désagréable d'une moto à laquelle on a enlevé le silencieux, c'est plus un doux vrombissement.**

**Il allait bientôt être 5h, et je devais y etre dans 20 minutes, et avec les bouchons a cette heures ci, ma mini m ne me permettrait pas malheureusement, de passer entre toutes ces voitures….**

**Je courus, vers la porte, Edward me rattrapa par la main, me fit me tourner vers lui et m'embrasa passionnément, avant que je n'ai vraiment pus répondre à son baiser, il s'écarta, et désigna la porte.**

**Reprenant mes esprit, je retournais vers celle-ci et lui jetant un dernier regard, descendis les escaliers, dans une embardée d'enfer… Je récupérai mon sac, et mon trench-coat dans l'entrée et ouvris la porte à la volée, et là surprise, Emmett m'attendait blouson de cuir sur le dos, à califourchon sur une superbe moto sportives, noire et Bleu électrique. Il me tendait un casque alors qu'il avait le sien sur la tête. Je l'enfonçais sur mon visage, et grimpa derrière lui, les mains, pressées contre son abdomen. A la fenêtre je voyais Edward, nous regarder, les sourcils froncés, un combat s'affichant clairement sur son si beau visage.**

**Le vrombissement du moteur se fit entendre, et on démarra, comme on dit sur les chapeaux de roues. Filant à toute vitesse, je n'osais regarder le compteur, mais à la poussée du vent contre mon visage je pouvais dire qu'on ne respectait pas du tout les limites de vitesses. J'avais l'impression, que si je lâchais sa taille, je m'envolerais, et inévitablement je me ratatinerais au sol après, je serrai donc très fermement sa taille entre mes bras.**

**Il tait vraiment un bon pilote, je me laissai porter pr la moto et accompagner les mouvements de la moto dans les virages. Quand nous arrivâmes, en ville, une file incroyable de voitures s'étendait sur pas mal de kilomètres. Mais la moto se faufila entre elles, assez facilement, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait corps avec sa moto, il était presque gracieux, ce qui est assez rare chez quelqu'un de sa carrure.**

**Bref je ne sus dire combien de temps venait de s'écouler quand nous arrivâmes devant le cabinet d'avocat, je récupérai, que j'avais mis intentionnellement dans mon sac, car je savais que j'avais ce rendez vous, et qu'on ne sait jamais si on rentre chez soi après une soirée entre do, où si on dort sur place, surtout quand est très amie avec l'organisatrice….**

**Bref, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable et fut étonner de voir que je n'avais que deux minutes de retard ! Incroyable ! Je le regardai les yeux écarquillé, il me lança un énorme sourire, tout fier de lui, et alors que je montai les escaliers, le casque à la main, il me lança, qu'il m'attendait et qu'il me ramènerait.j'aurais pu dire non, mais j'avais envie de discuter avec lui, et pas du tout envie de rentrer dans les transports en commun. Je lui fis signe que je lui téléphonerai et rentrer dans le bâtiment.**

**En voyant mes cheveux dans le reflet d'une vitre, je fus horrifié, quelle horreur ! J'essayai de les dompter en les brossant avec mes doigts, mais à part me faire mal, je ne réussi à rien. Fouillant dans mon longchamps, je trouvais un élastique, je me fis donc un que de cheval haute, je n'avais presque plus aucun maquillage, juste les traces de crayon sous les yeux qui persistai, mais c'était suffisant.**

**Saluant la secrétaire, je demandai si le Me. Lutz était près à me recevoir. Elle me demanda de patienter quelques instants, et je m'assis confortablement dans un de ces fauteuils hors de prix, que seul on les cabinet d'avocats à gros moyens, le genre de fauteuil, où tu te sens tellement bien dedans que même si tu sais que tu vas devoir attendre longtemps, pour finalement, payer des honoraires, qui seraient égal au SMIC à l'heure, et bien t'as pas envie de partir…. Vous voyez de quel genre de fauteuils je veux parler ?**

**Bref Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Maitre Lutz, du Maitre de l'avocat, hein pas Maitre dans le genre dom…. On sait jamais je précise. D'ailleurs, il est tellement vieux, qu'il ne doit même plus e souvenir de ce qu'est une érection, ou a quoi ressemble le corps d'une femme. Nous discutons, pendant à peu près une heure de ce contrat pas très passionnant, puis il me libéra, et après avoir salué la secrétaire, je passais les portes, du cabinet. Brrrr il fait froid comparer à la température intérieure…**

**Emmett était là, on aurait pu croire qu'il posait pour un photographe, appuyé contre sa moto, en train d'allumer une cigarette tout de cuir et de jean vêtu… humm.**

**Je me dirigeai vers lui, et il me fit un sourire à tomber, le parfait mélange, entre le bad boy, qui dés que vous le voyez, vous devenez une sorte de chatte en chaleur et vous savez qu'il serait capable de vous faire hurler pendant toute la nuit… Et le côté joueur et rieur, qui vous donne envie de le prendre, et de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes.**

**-Bon alors Bo goss, ça te dit d'aller boire un café ?**

**-Un café ? Et moi qui pensais que t'aller me demandait d'aller dans un motel… Je suis déçu…**

**-Voyons, Emmett, tu me choques….Il rigola. Pas sans l'accord de ton maître !**

**Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, mais avant que je puisse poser la moindre question, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et dit :**

**-Bon allons se boire un bon Irish coffee.**

**Une fois assis à l'intérieur du Enjoy Coffee, un Irish coffee pour lui et un noisette pour moi, je me lançai, je ne voulais pas y aller par quatre chemins de toute façon.**

**-Alors, c'est un peu, même très indiscret comme question, et si tu ne veux pas y répondre je comprendrai, mais … Quel est ta relation avec Edward ?**

**Il me regarda haussant les sourcils.**

**-Je veux dire, c'est juste une histoire de domination/soumission, ou, vous, êtes euh, amoureux ?**

**A la fin de ma question il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, les gens se tournant vers nous, me faisant rougir.**

**- Voyons Bella, je ne suis pas gay !**

**A mon tour je haussai les sourcils.**

**-Enfin, on couche ensemble de temps en temps, parce qu'il est sacrément bon, mais, ce n'est pas lui mon VRAI dom. Mon vrai dom est en fait une MA.**

**Je le regardai un peu perdue.**

**-Je ne suis pas son soumis à lui, mais à sa sœur, Rosalie Cullen, La magnifique blonde sulfureuse, avec qui Edward discutait, à la soirée Love sex and blood.**

**-alors comment ça se fait qu'Edward t'ai marqué, et qu'il t'ai envoyé à moi en tant que cadeau… ?**

**-Ils sont échangistes, et ma rosie devait partir en voyage d'affaire, pendant la St valentin tu te rends compte ? Et elle savait, que j'aimais bien Edward, et que je serais bien chez lui a en quelque sorte cédé ses droits sur moi. Il sourit à cette pensée.**

**Et j'ai pas à m'en plaindre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

**-Mais Edward n'a pas de soumise alors ?**

**-Non pas à plein temps… Tu sais reprit-il les sourcils froncés, il va falloir que tut e décide, Dominante ou dominée…**

**-J'ai pas envie… Tu vois, c'est tellement dur de faire un choix, et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire un choix?**

**-Parce que tout ça, toute notre communauté fonctionne comme ça et certaines personnes doivent s'adapter, moi, ma grosse voix et ma carrure d'ours, t crois que spontanément je serai devenu soumis ? J'étais tellement amoureux de Rosalie que j'aurais tout fais pour elle, et les premiers temps elle ne jouait pas vraiment la dominante, mais elle ne peut pas renier sa nature, je ne lui ai jamais demandé et je lui demanderai jamais, on a essayé, et j'ai appris à aimer être à sa merci, dépendre d'elle… Je suppose que sa faisait aussi parti de moi, mais que je ne m'en était jamais rendu compte.**

**Pensive, je réfléchi à ce qu'il me dit, faire des concessions…**

**-Et sinon dit-il après avoir pris une gorgée de café, vous avez baisez hier soir ?**

**Il ne restait pas sérieux longtemps…**

**- Bah on n'a pas parlé, cinéma, livres, musiques, et puis sexe inévitablement. Finalement on l'a fait une fois contre un mur, il m'a fait un super cunni dans sa voiture, je l'ai sucé sur le chemin, et on l'a refait cette nuit… deux fois…**

**-Il a de l'endurance hein !**

**-Ca tu peux le dire !**

**On a passé le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout est de rien comme de vieux amis intimes. Il était très drôle et c'était marrant de discuter avec lui. Il reçu deux coups de fils pendant que nous discutions, Rosalie. Et puis finalement, il me fit grimper à nouveau sur sa moto, pour qu'il puisse me raccompagner chez moi.**

**Mais ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il me déposa, mais devant la villa d'Edward, je n'esquissai pas un mouvement Ce n'étais pas chez moi, oui je sais très perspicace…. Il doit peut être récupérer des affaires, puisque Rosalie est de retour, et il peut donc retourner chez eux. Je descendis donc de moto, m'écartai un peu pour qu'il puisse appuyer la moto sur sa béquille et descendre, mais avec un bruit du tonnerre, il partit dans une accélération qui fit voler de la poussière, et repartit par l'endroit où on venait d'arriver.**

**-Super, MERCI ! Criais-je au vent.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour t'énerver autant ?**

**Edward se tenait, appuyer contre la chambranle de la porte un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Il m'a abandonnée ici, devant chez toi, alors que j'ai aucune affaire, je n'ai rie, a part on sac à main, et ce débile de casque.**

**-Ne soit pas en colère contre lui… Et regarde tu portes bien des vêtements de femme qui te vont à ravir certes mais ils ne sont pas à toi, j'en ai d'autres.**

**Il entra et je le suivis.**

**Sur un ton ironique je balançais :**

**-parce qu'en plus de collectionner les caleçons calvin Klein, tu collectionne aussi les tenues de femmes ? C'est quoi la tenue préférée de chaque soumise que t'as eu ?**

**Bon d'accord peut être pas. Il venait d'ouvrir une porte qui donnait sur un dressing E-NOR-ME, il ne pouvait pas avoir eu autant de-soumise.**

**-Cette maison appartenait à mes parents, Quand ils sont morts, ils nous l'on légués à Rosalie et à moi, mais Rose n'en a pas voulu, trop de souvenirs, alors légalement elle est tout à moi, mais elle a tenu à ce que ce dressing soit plein de vêtement au cas où…**

**Tu sais qui est Rosalie n'Est-ce pas, Emmett t'en a parler… ?**

**-Oui, je trouve vos relations de familles très bizarres.**

**Il rit un court moment.**

**-Viens.**

**Il m'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Tu ne connais pas Rosalie, mais en ce qui concerne les vêtements, elle n'est pas très preteuse…alors tu va être obligée d'enlever ses vêtement je crois…**

**Passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt, il me dit à l'oreille :**

**-Oui celui-ci elle l'aime beaucoup, il ne faudrait pas qu'on l'abîme, tu ne crois pas Bella… ?**

**Il m'enleva ainsi tout mes vêtements, quand je fus totalement nue, il se releva et à son tour retira tout ses vêtement, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'amena sur le lit, rien que leur corps collaient l'un à l'autre l'électrisait, et elle était déjà prête pour lui.**

**Il l'embrassa doucement, presque avec amour. Et fronçant les sourcils la regarda dans les yeux.**

**-Tu es silencieuse, tu me laisse faire…**

**Elle lui sourit et dit :**

**-Emmett m'a appris une chose aujourd'hui, il haussa un sourcil, c'est bon parfois de faire des concessions. Je suis prête pour toi, alors s'il te plait viens maintenant.**

**Il s'enfonça alors lentement en elle, centimètre par centimètre, sentant sa chaleur l'envahir un peu plus à chaque poussée.**

**-Bordel !**

**Il était maintenant enfonçait tout entier en elle, et sa chaleur l'entourait merveilleusement, comme si il avait perdu toute force, ses avant bras ne le portèrent plus, et il s'écrasa contre la poitrine de Bella, alors qu'il voulait se relever elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, et il resta comme ça, lentement il fit bouger son bassin. Chaque poussée était lente, mais très profonde, il donna un cou de rein plus fort, puis un second, pinça son clitoris d'une main, et mordilla le creux de son cou, Bella se referma sur lui, et les yeux fermés explosa de plaisir. Il grogna et se déversa en elle alors qu'un kaléidoscope de couleur éclatait derrière ses paupières close.**

**Il roula sur le côté pour ne pas l'étouffer à force de peser sur elle, et ce fut elle qui se trouva sur sa poitrine, la tête dans son cou.**

**-Wouaw.**

**Ça n'avait jamais était aussi fort et aussi tendre, aussi bien entre eux qu'avec leur anciens partenaires. Bella sentit son cœur se serrait quand elle pensa que ça ressemblait beaucoup à de l'amour. Edward lui ne préférait pas réfléchir, ne pas penser, au bien que lui procurait le simple fait de tenir cette femme dans ses bras.**

**Ils s'endormirent simplement.**

**Honey**


	7. Je suis réveillé

Voilà voilà, alors j'ai un peu (BEAUCOUP) honte de ne pas avoir publié depuis TOUUUUUUUT ce temps, j'en suis vraiment extrêmement désolée ! Ce morceau de chapitre était près depuis assez longtemps, j'arrivais pas à écrire le lemon de la fin, j'ai essayé de le reprendre, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas réussi, donc je me suis dit que peut etre ce serait toujours ça d'avoir ces 3 pages avec plus ou moins de lemon plutot que de vous faire attendre encore, donc si jamais il e reste des lectrices ici... Quelqu'un ?  
Bref ! J'espère que vous pourrez vous replonger dans l'univers de Dominante, dominée entre les deux mon coeur balance... JE vais Vraiment essayé de poster plus régulièrement, mais dans tout les cas vous attendez pas a ce que ce soit d'ici une semaine.. A moins que je me surprenne moi même d'un énorme élan d'inspiration ! :)

Voila, J'espère que vous allez appréciez, j'ai envie de vous demander des reviews mais je veux pas trop en faire quand on sait ce que je vous ai imposé comme temps d'attente!

* * *

Quand je me réveillais le lit était vide, vide de vie, vide d'Edward, juste moi, seule dans ses draps froids et froissées de notre nuit mouvementée... notre nuit, ça avait été si beau si sensuel, si...aimant ? Mes sentiment pour Edward grandissait et je le savais ! Je le savais car je m'inquiétais de ne le voir dans le lit à mon réveil alors qu'il était très tôt, j'étais inquiète qu'il soit parti pour ne plus revenir. Je voulais me réveiller à ses côtés, jour après jour.

Je me rendis à la cuisine et le vit là attablé, une assiette pleine d'œuf et de bacon un verre de jus d'orange posé à coté de son assiette, il avait le visage assez fermé, je ne pouvais lire à travers les expressions de son visage. Quand il me vit ses sourcils se défroncèrent quelque peu, mais il ne sourit pas.

Bonjour Bella.

Bonjour...hum Bonjour Edward. Ma voix était rauque et mon premier bonjour n'avait été qu'un murmure.

Cette fois-ci il sourit de son petit sourire en coin tellement craquant sur son visage fatigué, les cheveux en bataille et des petits yeux dut à la fatigue.

Mal à la gorge ISA-bella ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment jouer (jouer, sexuellement je veux dire)il voulait juste être taquin je lui répondis un sourire complice sur le visage :

C'est peut être d'avoir trop crié... J'ai du faire un cauchemar, je ne t'ai pas réveillé cette nuit ?

Il rit, et son rire me caressa la peau comme un phénomène surnaturel, comme si sa voix unique avait un effet sur mon corps. Ça me chatouillait la peau me tortiller l'estomac, que de sensations qui me rendait toute chose et , joyeuse? Il détourna le comptoir de la cuisine et je pus observer qu'il portait qu'un boxer... ai-je besoin de le préciser... je ne crois pas (ndla : CK!) et un épais peignoir noir pas vraiment en éponge vous savez c'est plutôt ce tissu qui vous donne envie de vous rouler en boule dedans et d'hiberner pour des dizaines et des dizaines d'année. En fin bref la ceinture n'était pas fermée, et je pouvais voir son torse suivi de son V et des cette ligne de poil si sexy qui partait de son nombril et descendait bas, plus bas. Et puis ses jambes et enfin ses pieds et quand je vis ce qu'il portait au niveau des pieds je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

Est-ce que tu te moques de mes chaussons Bella ?

-ahah non non du tout, je ne savais juste pas que tu était prêt pour la retraite, tu veux que j'aille te chercher ton journal pépé ?

-Il me semblait t'avoir prouvé que j'ai toujours ma forme de jeune homme...

-Eh bah tu devrais faire attention parce qu'avec ça , dis-je en désignant ses chaussons a carreaux avec une ébauche de trou au bout,t'es pas loin de l'impuissance.

Il fit une tête profondément choquée et blessée et, alors que je riais de ma réplique il retire ses chausson l'un après l'autre, sans me quitter du regard, fit craquer son cou son regard toujours dans le mien et alors que je continuai de lire il se mit a courir vers moi, je tentai vainement de lui échapper mais en 5 secondes maximum il m'attrapa par la taille et me renversa sur le canapé, je ne pouvais m'arrêtez de rire, j'étais à sa merci et j'aimais ça, j'étais à sa merci et je m'en foutais.

Il s'assit sur mes hanches et je pus m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas excité, il ne faisait pas ça dans un but sexuel et j'eus le loisir de m'en rendre compte quand ses mains s'approchèrent de mes côtes et commencèrent à me chatouiller, à ce moment là mon rire vira à l'hystérie je criait à moitié je ne pouvais plus respirer et les larmes coulait de mes yeux.

-Arr... arrete... s'il.. s'il te.. te plait.. eDWAAArd !

-Ses doigts quittèrent enfin mes cotes et vinrent caresser mes joues.

-T'es toute rouge.

Il avait un petit sourire et son regard était doux, puis comme un voile tomba sur ses yeux et me dit : « Il faut qu'on parle »

-Vu la tête que tu fais j'ai hâte...

-C'est important.

- D'accord mais pas tout de suite ok ? Voyant son visage se refermer j'insistai, Plus tard steuplaiiit profitons un peu. Du calme, de la tranquilité, un peu de repos...

-D'accord mais tu n'y échappera pas!

-Je sais que je ne t'échapperait pas, jamais, tu sembles toujours être sur ma route. Dis-je en rougissant.

Edward fronça les sourcils il ne savait probablement pas trop comment le prendre. Nous étions toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser il lui suffit de relever la tête afin que nos lèvres se rencontrent dans un combat lent, assuré et tendre, puis se fut le tour des langues de s'activer, les mains se déplaçant changeant de place caressant habilement pétrissant se reposant à certains endroit ce n'était pas un 100m, une course de vitesse,effrénée, c'était plutôt comme de la randonnée, ce n'était pas la vitesse l'effort, c'était l'endurance la persévérance, allez au bout en douceur mais pour atteindre son but après une longue traversée. Le sommet d'une montagne, vos rêves...

Ce fut long et doux, je fus submergée par les émotions, par les sensations qu'il me faisait éprouver. Quand il en vint a utiliser sa langues et ses doigts entre mes jambes je fus éblouie par l'orgasme qu'il me donna. Pendant plusieurs heures nous fîmes l'amour à nouveau, tout aussi amoureusement qu'hier soir, Les frissons parcouraient nos corps, les gouttes de sueurs roulant que nos dos et nos fronts, nos mains liées s'enfonçaient dans le matelas alors que nos hanches se rencontraient, poussant l'une contre l'autre, cherchant le contact de la peau. Nos souffles se précipitaient, le sien dans mon cou, le mien contre son épaule. Mes jambes s'accrochaient à sa taille, le retenant en moi,Je lui mordis l'épaule quand j'atteignis la jouissance et il cria dans l'oreiller à côté de ma tête. Je voyais des étoiles derrière mes paupières closes, et mon cœur essayait de ralentir ses battement effrénés. Il roula, m'emportant avec lui, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve à moitié sur lui, la tête dans son cou, et une jambe au dessus des siennes.

Il caressait mes cheveux du plat de sa main, en reprenant son souffle. Du temps passa, je ne saurais dire combien exactement, rythmé par les battement de son cœur contre mon oreille et les mouvement répétitifs de ses doigts glissant dans mes cheveux. C'était très reposant, je fermais les yeux ressentant le calme paisible qu'être contre lui me procurait.

-Bella...

-Oui.. ?

Il prit une inspiration, et je sentis que le moment de la discussion était venue et je n'en avais vraiment pas envie, au contraire j'essayais de m'enfoncer plus sur sa poitrine, une mèche de mes cheveux retombant sur mon visage. Il la remis doucement en place derrière mon oreille, avant de laisser sa main reposait sur mon épaule.

-Est-ce que.. tu voudrais aller dîner avec moi ?

Je relevais mon visage vers lui, appuyant mon menton sur ses côtes, je m'étais attendue à une discussion pénible et il me demandais juste de sortir avec lui ? Bon je ne crierais pas victoire avant d'avoir avant d'être rentré chez moi,, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'il ne ruinerais pas cette journée avec une discussion houleuse, voir douloureuse.

-Oui... Avec plaisir, ajoutais-je dans un sourire avant de repositionner mon oreille contre son cœur.

Imperceptiblement je sentis qu'il relâchais sa respiration,d'une façon presque naturelle, mais bien trop longue, pour qu'il n'est

pas retenu sa respiration. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, remua un peu s'enfonçant plus dans le matelas, se tournant quelque peu sur le côté alors qu'il entourait ma taille d'un de ses bras. Je levais la tête et le vis fermer les yeux un sourire aux lèvres.

Très vite sa respiration ralentit, encore une fois je me rendais compte qu'être la au creux de ses bras dans la pénombre de la chambre, éclairé seulement par la lumière venant du salon par la porte entre-ouverte, il devait être aux environs d'une heure de l'après midi, et je n'étais plus vraiment fatiguée, je ne pouvais pas enlever de ma tête la pensée que quelque chose de sérieux commençait à se développer entre nous, et je ne savais pas comment me comporter par rapport à ça... Est ce que, lui voulait vraiment d'une relation, avec moi, comment cela se passerait-il ? Toutes mes relations en tant que soumises s'étaient soldées pas un échec, c'est ce qui avait en grande partie motivait mon choix pour cet apprentissage de la domination après tout, je m'étais dit que peut être si j'étais celle qui dirigeait dans le couple tout ne se passerait pas aussi mal.

Certes j'avais retiré une grande satisfaction personnelle à avoir le pouvoir sexuellement sur Edward, mais ma satisfaction hier soir ou encore ce matin, lorsque nous avions partagés, pas seulement du contact, mais des... sentiments ? Ça avait été profond. Et régénérant. Mais que se passerait-il si on revenait a une relation soumise/dominant ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me criait que encore une fois ça ne marcherais pas, parce qu'il n'y avait personne qui comprenant assez bien mes attentes, surtout dans une relation de ce genre là, et donc que laisser le contrôle conduirait à l'échec d'une possible relation.

Rien que d'y penser me faisait mal à la tête, comme pour me distraire un téléphone se mit à vibrer, et je me retirai des bras d'Edward doucement essayant de ne pas le réveiller, je réussis à me retirer du lit sans le réveiller, quand je mis les pieds à terre les vibrations s'arrêtèrent. Alors que je soufflais elle repartirent de plus belle, maintenant il fallait que je le trouve... essayant de me concentrer sur les sons pour voir d'où ils provenaient, je le localisais enfin dans la poche de mon sac à main que j'avais laisser dans un coin en revenant ici. Jacob. Sortant de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement derrière moi, je me dirigeais vers a cuisine aveuglée par la lumière tout en répondant.

___-Allo ?_

___-Salut poulette ! Devine qui c'est ?_

___-Jacob.. Déjà ne m'appelle pas poulette et ensuite, ton nom est écrit sur mon téléphone, je le savais même avant d'entendre ta voix.._

___-Ouais Bref, tu est partie super vite de la soirée avant-hier ! J'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir.._

___-Oui, oui, le coupais-je, je suis désolée j'ai eu un ptit problème, j'ai dut rentrer tôt._

___-Et je me suis fait la remarque, continua-t-il comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu, qu'Edard était lui aussi parti très rapidement.. et comme rosie était la avec son ptit soumis Memmett le beau gosse... Je me suis dit qu'il t'avait ptete raccompagné chez lui .._

___-Je vais te répondre.. si tu me dis de qui tu parlais quand tu disais « IL t'a mis avec Edward Cullen »._

___-Hey ! T'as pas le droit de me faire chanter, ça se trouve t'as rien à dire, même si ça voudrais dire que j'ai tort, et je n'ai jamais tort ! Bref, ok, mais toi d'abord !_

___-Non toi !_

Silence...

___-Jacob ?_

___-Ok, Ça va j'ai trop envie de savoir... C'est Jasper. Il connaît Edward depuis longtemps, ils se sont rencontrés au cercle de Dominants, pour leurs toutes première fois à tous les deux, c'est Maria, qui les a formés. Enfin c'est une longue histoire tu leur demandera de te raconter si tu veux... Bref il a appris pour ta demande de requalification, et il m'a dit d'attendre avant de donner ton dossier à Dimitri, pour pas qu'il te « donne » n'importe qui. Au bout de trois jours il avait l'accord du Vampire tout était prêt et tu avais ton rendez-vous._

___-Ah ouais, quand même..._

___-Alors ma réponse ?_

___-On est rentrés ensemble, et je suis chez lui là. Il dort._

_-Non il ne dort plus, il s'est réveillé parce qu'il avait froid, vu qu'il était seul, nu et découvert..._

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix et tentant de me reprendre, je me raclais la gorge, après avoir dit à Jacob que je le rappellerait plus tard je lui raccrochai au nez alors qu'il déblatérait sur la voix sexy d'Edward même à travers le téléphone.

* * *

Voila voila ...


End file.
